The Analyzer
by Perseus20
Summary: JJ Nakamura seems like she's a normal girl, but really, she's another Miraculous holder. When she shows up at the same school as Marinette and Adrien, things begin to unfold, secrets are revealed and well, let's just say a lot goes down once JJ shows up. Rated T for some adult content later on. Contains OC's. Takes place after Episode 26. Not OC/Adrien, promise.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first story in Miraculous, so please go easy on me, haha. This does contain quite a few of my OC's and please no hate or flames on them. Constructive criticism is allowed. R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belong to their owner._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _~Flashback, two years ago~_

JJ slid the paper with the big F on it back into her backpack and unfolded her umbrella, sighing deeply as she waited to cross the street.

Another typical and annoying day at school. Wake up, eat a big breakfast (even though she eats like a mouse most of the time in the morning), head to school, do tests and fail on them and hang out with her friends at lunch, and then come home to do homework and stay her in her room for the rest of the day with the dinner bringing to her. Sure, she was a daughter of a royal (bleh) family, but it could seriously get depressing. Meetings, photoshoots, magazine covers that she had to hide from her schoolmates, and everything else in her life that she was required to do. She _hated_ it. Yes, she had a few friends who didn't care who her parents or what her background was, but she still hated her life. Especially if stupid Taki found out; that girl would not live it down.

"What am I going to tell my parents…?" She said quietly. Sure, she had amazing education, but that didn't stop her from getting F's in all kinds of classes.

"Help me…" She stiffened, looking around for the little voice. She looked down to see a tiny box, soaked by the rain with a little… Bug…? Or mouse? Whatever it was, it was in a puddle, drenched wet. She bent down, putting the curved umbrella handle on her arm, getting a closer look at the animal.

It looked like a little baby owl, mixed with a cat sort of… Its coloring was distorted because it was wet, and two whiskers were on its cheeks. It was small like a little stuffed toy, like a pop head. Big head, small body.

She loved animals, whether or not they looked weird. She scooped the creature into her hands, pulling out her handkerchief and wrapped it up, pulling it close to her chest to keep it warm and ran across the street, running to her house.

* * *

JJ managed to get in the front door and up the stairs to her room before her parents saw her. She went through her door, closing it and locking it, threw her bag on the bed and went to her desk, gently laying it down on a book. It was alive, considering it was shivering and whimpering. She stared at it for a moment, before looking around. She quickly gathered small blankets and a neck pillow, setting it in the corner and arranging it in a small bed. JJ then grabbed a small towel and patted the creature dry, then laid it in the makeshift bed. She grabbed her heater and placed it on the desk, turning it on. But what would it eat? Obviously it'd need some sort of nutrition or something to get it to move.

"Ah ha!" She grabbed her bag and dug through it, pulling out the cookie bag and banana from lunch. She took a napkin and laid it by the creature's head, unpeeling the banana too and breaking it apart in pieces.

Then she laid her chin on her hands and waited.

* * *

It was a good hour until the creature made a move. It whimpered, then slowly opened magnificent blue eyes. It lifted its head, looking at her.

"Are you the one who saved me?" It asked. It had a high voice, so… Was it a female?

"Yes." The creature smiled softly.

"I'm Yunan, a kwami to serve a master."

"A kwami…? Sounds like something from a show." Yunan nodded, trying to sit up. JJ gently helped her, then broke off a small piece of a cookie, feeding it to her. She gratefully let JJ feed her, and gained enough strength to sit up and nibble on a piece of the banana. After she finished three cookies and the banana, she asked for some water, when JJ gave a little cap full of it to her. Yunan sipped it down happily, shaking her body. The color was a beautiful white, with gray ears that had perked up after being dried, and she had a little tuff of gray fur that stuck up like a cowlick.

"Ah…" Yunan sighed as she leaned back. "Thank you."

"Why were you on the street like that? I feel like kwami's should be kept in good health in and protected." Yunan nodded, looking down.

"My master threw me away. It turns out he wasn't capable enough to harness the power."

"What power…? What is a kwami anyway?" Yunan finished the banana and leaned back.

"A kwami is a being that holds power in a jewelry item that a user wears. That item is called the Miraculous." Yunan held out her hands, a white light shining before a necklace appeared in her hand. Well, a choker more like it. A black strip with a yin and yang pendant on it, a simple hook to clasp it together, unlike most chokers.

"And you said he. I can't imagine a dude wearing a choker."

"He usually hid it with a scarf." Yunan said.

"This power… What is it?" JJ asked. "Why couldn't he handle it?"

"Each Miraculous contains different powers and kwami's. The Earrings of the Ladybug and the Ring of the Black Cat are the two second most powerful Miraculous. There are also other Miraculous too: the Comb of the Bee, the Clip of the Peacock, the Bracelet of the Turtle, the Necklace of the Fox, and the Pin of the Moth."

"Second most powerful? What does that mean?"

"The most powerful Miraculous of them all is the Choker of Knowledge. I'm the kwami."

"Choker of Knowledge…?"

"Yes." Yunan said, the choker shimmering and disappearing. "It is the most powerful containing all of the knowledge and wisdom in the world, as well as power beyond people's understanding. There are few to hold this power." Yunan sighed. "He was not powerful enough."

"I see… But why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I trust you. You saved me, so I think it's time for you to meet Master Fu."

 _~Present Day, day after Volpina happened~_

"I hate my life." JJ muttered as she stepped out of the car.

 _"Don't be mad. I get that you're mad and all, but it's fine. You'll make new friends and maybe get a new start in life."_

"Ew."

It'd been two years after she acquired the Choker of Knowledge and Yunan, and let's just say, things were awesome. After meeting Master Fu, who had given her a chance to prove herself, she was bored whenever something happened that made her transform for the first time. After she defeated the robber, Master Fu and Yunan accepted her as Yunan's new master.

She was absolutely amazed by the progress and power that happened. Her F's went to A's, she was quicker in her reflexes and her mind was quicker at making decisions.

And the powers she unlocked during the two years. Yunan taught her how to read emotions, which was cool and weird, and sort of creepy, and she and Yunan could communicate through telepathy, so there was no need for Yunan to show herself. Besides, Yunan had the luxury of staying in the makeshift bed made of a camembert box with cushioning and eating snacks throughout the day.

JJ took a deep breath.

"Let's make some friends, shall we?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belong to their owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Marinette said, running in and taking her seat by Alya. Alya gave her a side glance and then Adrien ran in, also apologizing and taking his seat.

It'd been a couple of days since Volpina happened, and today another one of Hawkmoth's akuma had struck, this time this guy having similar powers to Sabrina when she turned into Vanisher. Thankfully, Chat Noir and Ladybug had shown up once again and saved the day… Thus the two being late.

Alya leaned over. "What were you two doing? In the bathroom?" She asked with a smirk.

"N-No!" Marinette gasped, covering her reddening face. "Alya!" Alya laughed, patting her shoulder.

"I'm joking, girl. Calm down."

"T-Trying to…"

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Bustier said. "We have a new student joining us today. Would you please come down and introduce yourself?" There was a quiet yes before Marinette looked up to see a girl pass her, heading down and standing next to Mrs. Bustier.

She was gorgeous. Marinette had seen models and actresses before, but she had a regal beauty to her. Her hair was short, and shone like honey in the sunlight. Her eyes were a magnificent color of teal and her skin was pale. She wore a simple black jacket like Marinette's, a white tank top and blue jeans with shoes like Alya's. A choker was on her neck, a yin and yang pendant hooked on. She wore black glasses.

"Please say your name and where you transferred from." Mrs. Bustier said with a gentle smile. The girl nodded.

"H-Hello. I'm JJ, and I transferred from Japan." She bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you." The class replied, and JJ quickly went back to her seat.

"She's cute." Alya said. "Let's say hi to her at lunch."

* * *

Thankfully, lunch came quickly and Alya and Marinette were able to go over to say hello. JJ sat on a bench with a lunchbox that Marinette knew instantly.

"Ooh, a bento!" She said. JJ jumped like a cat, but she kept a firm hold on her bento box and on her chopsticks.

"Y-Yes." She said. "I-I am Japanese, after all."

"You don't look Japanese." A snotty voice said. Marinette and Alya sighed, shaking their heads. Chloe and Sabrina came up, smirking with their stupid faces.

"I'm Chloe, daughter of the mayor of Paris."

"Nice to meet you." JJ replied. All four stared at her a bit stunned that she just said that. "I'm half American, half Japanese, by the way." Chloe crossed her arms.

"I bet you came from the slums, huh?" JJ laid her chopsticks in the little slot for them and capped her box. A shadow was over her face, her lips pursed tightly.

"Chloe, back off." Marinette said.

"It's alright…" JJ said, gently sliding her box back into her bag and standing. She pulled the strap over her head, settling it on her shoulder and stared dead into Chloe's eyes.

"I actually came from the wealthy part of Kyoto." She said. "I don't think you even know where Japan is located anyway." Chloe scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I'll make sure my father knows about this." JJ simply rolled her eyes, turning around to look at Marinette and Alya.

"Do you mind if I sat with you?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Alya said.

"Hey! We're not done!" Chloe whined, her voice turning into that annoying high pitch… And then the blonde saw JJ's phone.

"Heh, let's see here." Chloe reached and plucked it out of her pocket.

"Chloe, give it back!" Marinette said. "That's not yours!" By now, people had overheard and was now looking over, their eyebrows raised.

"Oh well." Chloe replied, going to turn it on.

Chloe shrieked in pain when JJ's hand clamped around her wrist, her eyes no longer teal, but a stone cold grey, her nails digging into Chloe's skin, her stare cold and deadly.

"Give my phone back. Now." She said in a very low and threatening tone. Chloe dropped it in JJ's outstretched hand, and JJ pulled away, slipping her phone back into her pocket, turning back to go with Alya and Marinette.

"You hurt me!" Chloe yelled. "My father will be outraged! He's the mayor you know!"

It was hard to read JJ's face. There was silence in the courtyard, people staring at the two in shock and in wonder. To think a new girl would stand up to Chloe so quick.

"I don't care who your father is." JJ said quietly and people gasped.

"You act like you're some sort of princess, when in reality you're just a little spoiled brat who treats people like crap and then wonders why she has no friends." JJ turned a little bit, glaring at Chloe coldly. Some people covered their mouths to hide their laughter, whereas some stared in shock.

"I don't care who you are, or who your father is." JJ said quietly. "You are nothing."

"How dare you say that to me!" Chloe shrieked. She pulled out her phone and begin to dial her dad's number.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." JJ said, making Chloe glare.

"And why not!?"

"Because my family is the new family that moved from Japan to Paris." JJ replied, turning fully and standing up straight.

"I'm JJ Nakamura, third heir to the throne of the royal family of the Nakamura clan." JJ announced. "If you disrespect me, my parents will have it out for you and your father." And she smiled coldly. "Besides, what about that welcoming ball? Would you like me to reveal your true colors?" She pulled out her phone, clicking it on. A replay of what Chloe said and told her sounded and people gasped.

"She recorded her?" Adrien winced. "Yikes. Smart girl though."

"You recorded me!? Delete that you little-!" Chloe lunged to grab it, but JJ held it high. She was a good two inches taller than her, so Chloe struggled to reach it.

"Give it to me!"

"Did you seriously not hear me?" JJ replied.

"What is this about?" Everyone stopped staring and looked at the principal, who had his eyebrows raised consideringly high.

"Oh, Mr. Principal! It's awful! JJ here disrespected me and Daddy and then tried to blame me for it!" JJ slipped her phone into her pocket, rolling her eyes.

"Is this true?" He asked JJ.

"Of course it-"

"No, it's not." JJ cut Chloe off. "I'm the transfer student from Japan."

"Oh, yes, of course! I apologize for Miss Bourgeois. There have been incidents with her and a few other students in the past. What is it this time?"

So JJ explained herself and showed the recording. When Chloe tried to cut in, Alya shushed her repeatedly. The principal was quiet after she finished her story, and then nodded.

"Chloe, please gather your things and head outside for your limo." Chloe pouted and turned to JJ.

"I will make you pay." And left with Sabrina. After the principal left, people applauded JJ for her action.

Adrien came up. "Hey, I'm Adrien. What you did back there was awesome." He extended his right hand, a silver ring on his ring finger. She eyed him carefully, and shook his hand.

"JJ." She replied.

"I don't think anyone besides Marinette has stood up to Chloe before." JJ felt a ton of emotions stir. Happiness and… Love from Marinette and gratitude from Adrien.

"Eh, I dealt with bullies all the time back at my school in Japan. It's okay." JJ smiled.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us, too, Adrien?" Alya asked."

"Sure! Let me get Nino." And he ran off to his friend.

"Uh, you guys go ahead to the bench. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay!" Alya said and literally dragged a love-struck Marinette away.

JJ quickly ran into the bathroom and promptly threw up.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belong to their owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

JJ dropped her bag containing Yunan and her lunch box and kneeled, throwing up. It wasn't like full on, just bile. It burned her throat and she coughed and heaved horribly.

Yunan managed to wiggle out from the bag and hovered by her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "I heard the conversation."

"I-I'm fine… It's been awhile since I stood up for myself…" She coughed, wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. "Sorry, Yunan…"

"It's okay. But it seems like you made some new friends at least!" Yunan gently patted her cheek. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

JJ waited a couple of more minutes before getting up and washing her mouth out, and opened her jacket for Yunan to fly into. She put her bag on her shoulder again and headed back out to the courtyard. She found Marinette, Alya, Adrien and a boy that she guessed was Nino. She let out a sigh.

 _"It'll be okay."_ Yunan said. JJ nodded and walked up, waving.

"Hey, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Oh, no problem." Alya said. "Have a seat." She slid a bit over over to let her sit, and JJ took the seat thankfully. She pulled out her bento and sighed.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to make a scene."

"Nah, you're cool." Nino said. "Bout time someone stood up to her. I mean, Marinette stood up but that was awhile back."

"I dealt with a lot of bullies back home in Japan…" JJ said. "She would make fun of me and I had to hide my identity from her a ton."

"Your identity?" JJ nodded and pulled out a magazine and slid it over. They all peered at it. It was one of the covers that JJ hated the most. She sat on a box, tilting her hat down a bit. She wore a black blazer with sleeves rolled to her elbows, a white button up that showed a tantalizing bit of cleavage (not her choice), black jeans and black boots with a short block heel on them. Her hair was styled like it had always been, the soft curve and short, always looking freshly cut. Her glasses were missing and the hat was similar to a fedora, with a cute black and white feather pinned onto the right side.

JJ ate while they looked through.

"Wow, so you're a model, too?" Adrien asked.

"No, not a model. I just do whatever my parents need me to do."

"Adrien here is a teen model for perfume ads." Alya said and slid over a magazine as well.

"Cool." JJ replied, chewing on a piece of sushi. They stared at her, their eyes wide. "What?"

"You… You're not freaking out because he's a famous model?"

"I dealt with a lot of stuff in Japan. This isn't new to me." JJ said, finishing her bento and putting it away.

"He's son of one of the famous fashion designers in history: Gabriel-"

"Agreste. Yeah, my mom made me read his articles. She owns a lot of his fashion lines." She held up her hands. "I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything."

"It's alright." Adrien said, looking at the front cover again. "You're a really good model though."

"Thanks. Been told that before." JJ said softly. Yunan fidgeted in her pocket and she gently laid her hand on it but no one noticed because they were reading the magazine.

 _"There's two powerful forces nearby, JJ."_

"How can you tell- Never mind, that's a stupid question." She replied in her mind.

 _"I can't pinpoint their exact location though."_

"It's fine, just rest and we'll figure it out once we're home."

* * *

Over the next few days, she did some catching up on the recent news of Paris and the first article that had popped up was: _Ladybug and Chat Noir Save Paris Once Again!_ And had resulted in Yunan squealing and hugging the computer screen happily. So she caught up on all of the people the two had saved and had been akumitized because of frustration or anger.

She put down her fork to take a break from eating, dinner quiet as usual.

"You have an appointment with the photographer tomorrow, dear." Her mom said.

Now, she loved her parents greatly, but they could really get on her nerves sometime. The first time she did a photoshoot she had locked herself in her room for a day before her friend finally coaxed her out.

"Yes, Mother…"

* * *

After school the next day, the limo drove her to the studio.

 _"I sense that presence again!"_ Yunan said excitedly.

"Calm down, Yunan…"

 _"Sorry."_ She walked into the main room, and groaned at who sat there.

Adrien perked up at the sight of her. "JJ!" He stepped off from his stool from being measured and ran over.

"Hey, Adrien…"

Why him of all people? Seriously, why? She didn't hate Adrien or anything, but…

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, and you?"

"Great!"

"Mr. Agreste." His tailor said. "Please come back."

"O-Oh, sorry." He apologized and went back.

"Miss Nakamura, please step over here." Another tailor said. She nodded and stepped over, a curtain shutting between them.

"Please strip and step on the stool."

* * *

After getting measured and dressed again, JJ and Adrien sat down on a couch to wait for the next part: getting the costumes on. While the tailors found the right sizes, a man sat down with them. He had a brown toupee, a blue shirt, black bowtie and black slacks with black dress shoes, his eyes brown and his hair light brown.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste, Ms. Nakamura." They nodded in reply. "I am the outline designer for today. And the theme coincides with the welcoming ball for your family: Masquerade."

"Oh, joy…" JJ muttered quietly.

"We'll be doing it here in the studio. I hope you two are ready."

"Sure." Adrien said and she froze at his thought that wafted into her head. _Although I'd prefer Marinette…_

She smirked knowingly, which made him look like a kitten in confusion.

* * *

JJ had to say that the masquerade dress was just her type. The color, the style and the way it fit. It was floor length, with a high slit up the side, almost all the way to her hip, and was a slim style so it fit her a bit tightly, bringing out her curves. It was teal, and even though it didn't scream masquerade, it was pretty close. It was sleeveless and had two straps on her shoulders before a slit went down. Not very appropriate for a high school student but oh well. When they reached for her choker, she waved their hands away.

"It's okay, right?"

"Um…" The stylist said and looked at the director.

"It's okay." He said, nodding.

They left her hair alone after giving it a slight comb and did a little bit of makeup until the director said just eyeliner and some shadow, since 'she has that natural beauty', as he said. Her shoes were simple heels.

She made sure Yunan was okay and headed to the photo taking part. Adrien was there and he looked like a prince out of a movie. He wore black colored pants, a black long sleeve with a band going down like a Miss Universe or prom thing with gold embroidery. His hair was styled the same and he wore a black mask that reminded her of Chat Noir's mask.

"Here, miss." She looked to her left to see the tailor extending a mask to her. Teal with gold around the eye holes.

"Thank you." She pulled off her glasses and folded them before letting the tailor put them on. Adrien spotted her and gently pushed away from the woman doing a bit of touch up and went over.

"Hey, sorry about all this."

"Nah, it's fine." He rubbed his neck.

"You look really beautiful, by the way."

"Why so shy?" She punched his chest, making him gasp and cover the spot. "It's only for the photoshoot. Besides, I don't think Marinette would like you calling another girl pretty." His eyes widened and he turned as red as scarlet.

"H-How-"

"I see the way you look at her." She tapped her forehead. "I analyze things." He scratched his neck.

"Okay, we're on time! Let's go, models!"

Together they walked up to the screen.

* * *

JJ yawned, her stylist pen falling out of her hand.

 _"You didn't sleep, did you?"_ Yunan asked telepathically.

"Not really…" She replied back. She'd stayed up nearly all night doing research on Ladybug and Chat Noir, so she lost a lot of it, but didn't realize it until the middle of class. Her head started to droop before she was startled awake by a screech by Chloe.

"No way! Are you serious right now?!" Chloe screamed.

"Miss Bourgeois, whatever you have to say do it at lunch, not in the middle of class." JJ saw her slip a magazine back down into her bag, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

She sat down with Marinette and Alya, who smiled at her.

"You look like a train wreck." Alya said.

"Thanks." She replied, pulling out her lunch box. JJ was about to place it on the table when a magazine slammed down in front of her, startling all three of them.

"What is this?" Chloe asked, pulling her hand away from it. All three peered to it and Marinette looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

The pose that the director had Adrien and JJ do was not her idea. Even Adrien felt it was unnecessary. The pose was him cupping her chin and staring into her eyes while she stared dreamily into his, and the front caption was 'Prince Charming found his Princess' even though it was just for a photoshoot.

JJ calmly slid it back. "It was just for a photoshoot, Chloe. Please go now."

"No. You touched my Adrikins." JJ blinked, looking at it again before back at the blonde.

"Okay, one, that lipstick is hideous. Two, I don't think Adrien is yours in the first place. You may have grown up with him, but he's not your property." Chloe covered her mouth, her body trembling with rage. Without further argument, she and Sabrina took their leave. Marinette and Alya were flipping through the magazine, their eyes focused on both the paper and her.

"So, it was just for the photoshoot…?" Marinette asked quietly.

"I promise there's nothing between us, Mari." She said soothingly. "It was to promote the welcoming ball for my family."

"Oh, hey! I didn't realize it came out today!" She looked up to see Adrien and Nino standing behind her, before they took seats on both of her sides.

"Uh, yeah." Alya said, closing it, making Marinette pout before sliding it over to the boys.

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry, JJ." Adrien said, face palming. "They chose that one of all of the ones we did." JJ opened her mouth to reply when the TV came on with the newscaster.

"Another supervillain has struck Paris. Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belong to their owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Alright students, we'll keep cover in here until it's over." Mrs. Bustier said. "I need to do a headcount. Say present when you're name is called." She begin to call out names and everyone but JJ said present. Marinette looked around worriedly.

"JJ Nakamura." Mrs. Bustier said again. No answer.

"Hmph. She probably got separated. She didn't seem too bright anyway." Chloe said, looking at her nails. Marinette growled and trembled, ready to lunge at her but Alya patted her shoulder.

"Marinette, will you and Adrien go look for her?" Mrs. Bustier asked.

"Uh, sure." Marinette stood and ran out with Adrien, trying to avoid looking at him.

"I'll check the bathroom." She said.

"I'll check the library." And they parted ways. She went into the bathroom and Tikki flew out, tilting her head curiously.

"We've gotta go. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Marinette stood on top of a roof, searching for destroyed areas and for the akumatized man. She felt a bit guilty for not searching for JJ, but she could only hope that she was safe.

"Hello, My Lady." She turned her head to see Chat Noir behind her, in his crouching position.

"Late again, I see."

"Nah." He said, coming to stand next to her. "How's My Lady doing today?"

"Fine." She replied, rolling her eyes. "How's Kitty doing?"

"Great, now that I see you." She pushed his face away when he tried to kiss her cheek, smiling. Their little romance was cut off by an explosion and they saw a finger flying upward before landing on the roof across the street.

"Whoa, who is that?"

The figure rose, and they froze. It was a girl. She was dressed in tight black shorts that had little white crisscrossing ribbons that showed her hips, a tight white sleeveless turtle neck with a black white around the bust, black fingerless gloves and black thigh high boots. She wore a black mask with white lines on the eye holes.

They both blinked.

"Who is that?" Chat Noir repeated. "Is that our villain?"

"No, I think that's the villain." She replied, pointing down to the street. A man in a hideous acrobatic suit was there, his arms outstretched. Chat was ready to jump down, but Marinette put her arm on his chest to stop him.

"I want to see where this goes." The black and white girl clasped her hands together, a powerful shockwave nearly knocking them off their feet. Marinette shot her yoyo and hooked it around a chimney, grabbing Chat Noir's hand to make sure he didn't fly off the roof.

The acrobat was knocked off his feet, but he quickly got back up. He stretched out his arms again and four versions of himself appeared.

"Duplicates?" Marinette whispered. "Great. This will be fun."

"Ha." Chat said, chuckling. The duplicates begin to crawl up the sides, and once they were in reach they lunged at the girl, but she slammed her boots into two of their faces. She moved swiftly, like Chat, but way more delicately. As soon as she touched them, they disintegrated. After the four had vanished, she hopped down and did a roll before doing a position that made even them wince. Her leg outstretched in a similar split position, her other leg keeping her balanced in a slight crouch pose. She unhooked a staff from her back that they hadn't noticed and extended it, grinning at the guy, her eyes flicking all around his body, analyzing it carefully.

Marinette through her yoyo before the girl could attack, wrapping it around the man's body.

"Hey!" The girl shouted, looking up. "I had that!" Chat took action, lunging and going to slam his staff down on the man's head, but he vanished in a puff of smoke, making Chat yelp and fall on his face, but he bounced back up.

"Where'd he go?" Chat asked, looking around and freezing when a cold point pressed on his naval.

"You're Ladybug and Chat Noir, right…?" She asked quietly, her voice low and threatening. Chat held up his hands.

"Yes." Marinette replied. "And you are?"

"Analyzer." The girl replied. "An ally, I guess." She eyed them both carefully, moving her staff downward and knocking Chat's staff off, making it fly into her hand.

"Hey!" He yelped, but froze again once she pressed harder against his naval. "Ow." She held his staff and pressed her thumb on the paw print and it extended into the same length as hers.

"Ooh, how nice."

"Hey! Give me back my staff!" Analyzer pressed harder and he squeaked. Marinette frowned, tightly gripping her yoyo.

"Let him go." She demanded.

"He can just walk away, but if he moves the staff responds if I'm not holding it and it can go through him very easily." Analyzer said, pulling her staff away and then eyeing Chat's staff. She twirled both staffs and then hit the tips on the ground, a loud bang making Chat's ears flatten and Marinette cover her ears.

"Ohoho, nice." She said, throwing it back at him. He caught it and eyed her carefully.

"Where'd the villain go?" Marinette asked after a moment of silence.

"Up here!" Someone said. They looked up just in time to be blown away by a very strong wind and into a store. They crashed into shelves and groaned, looking up just in time to see the door slam shut. Analyzer ran to it and slammed her shoulder against it, but it didn't budge.

"Oh, come on! Not even my super strength isn't enough!? Bull-"

"Chat? Chat Noir?" Marinette asked quietly, patting his face. "A-Are you okay?" She caught Analyzer looking around, her face turning red.

"Oh, dear… Get him out of that pile now!"

"Why?"

"That's catnip!" After Analyzer said that, Chat stirred.

"Ugh…" He groaned, rubbing his head. "Ow…" He sniffed, his opening and dilating, a loud purr emitting from his throat. "Why hello, My Lady…" He reached up and played with the red strand on her hair tie. "So pretty…" He cupped her cheek and stroked her, making her freeze.

"Um, what's wrong with you?" She asked nervously. Analyzer tackled him, and put him in a position that made him kick and squirm, clawing at the air.

"My Lady!" He cried. "I want my Bugaboo!" He squirmed more.

"Weird cat. Settle down." But Chat continued to squirm, even clawing her hand, making her grip harder.

"I have an idea, Ladybug. But you need to open that door." Marinette blinked, snapping out of her shock and embarrassment and running to the door, jiggling with the handle.

Surprisingly, it popped right open.

"B-Bugaboo! Don't leave!" Chat wailed. "Please don't leave me!" Marinette quietly groaned.

"I'm not leaving you, kitty." At his nickname, he made an adorable face that made her smile a bit, before it vanished as she watched Analyzer drag him out, and take off into the sky. She followed closely, and gasped when she saw Analyzer land at the bank of the river. Marinette landed next to her.

"What are you thinking?" She yelped.

"It's the only way to get the smell off. Don't worry, I'm not going to drown him." She rolled her pretty teal eyes.

"Fine…" Analyzer dove into the water with a shrieking Chat Noir, and there was silence for a moment, before she emerge and dropped him onto the stones next to her. Chat coughed and trembled violently, his hair sopping wet, his ears folded down against his head.

"Chat?" She asked.

"I-I'm cold." He sneezed, and she sighed in relief. His ring beeped.

"Uh…" Analyzer said. "I'll take him, go and find the villain. You're about to transform back too." At the mention of it, she rubbed her earring.

"Oh, right."

* * *

Marinette managed to find some food for Tikki and herself, and as soon as Tikki was done she transformed and went back to searching for the villain. She swung building to building until she stopped short at a large television screen, displaying the villain.

 _"-I want Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous's! If you don't show up, there will be consequences!"_ Okay, well at least she knew where he was now.

"Looks like it's just me and you, princess." She jumped and nearly fell off but caught herself, snapping her head to see Analyzer there, her hands on her hips, smiling at the horizon.

"Okay, one, only Chat Noir is allowed to call me names, and two, where is the cat?"

"Sent him home. Was getting sick."

"And whose fault is that?" Marinette growled, but Analyzer just shrugged.

"Don't worry your pretty little pigtails off." She said, grabbing her hand and launching into the air. They flew to the Kidz+ building rather fast and landed on the roof, taking the exit and down the stairs to the main studio.

Marinette had to say that Analyzer was a really good fighter and could tell she had been doing this for a while because of her body type. After they caught the akuma and released it into its white and pure form, Analyzer shook Marinette's hand.

"Look forward to working with you, Ladybug." She gave a grin, and ran out.

* * *

Adrien wasn't in class the next day. He was at school for the rest of the day the previous day, but the next he wasn't there, so Marinette was very curious as to where he was.

As she and Alya packed up, Mrs. Bustier spoke up.

"Mr. Agreste was out with a cold today, so I will need someone to take him his homework." Marinette saw Chloe straighten, looking haughty and ready to take the offer. "JJ, will you take it?"

Apparently both Chloe's and Marinette's faces made Nino and Alya laugh so hard they cried.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belong to their owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

JJ rang the doorbell to the Agreste's mansion, patiently waiting. She had gotten some nasty glares from Chloe, and small smile from Marinette. She made sure that Marinette understood that it was just for today and nothing more. Thankfully, Marinette understood and reassured her it was fine, despite stuttered sentences.

Yunan was hidden, but JJ could feel her squirming in the bag. She was about to ask her what was wrong when a camera popped out of a hole, getting close to her face.

"Yes?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hi, I'm JJ. I'm in Adrien's class and I was asked to bring his homework." The camera was still before it disappeared back into the hole, the gates opening. JJ walked through carefully and up the steps, the door opening to reveal a big buff man standing there. She gave a slight bow of courtesy, tightly gripping the folder. She spotted the woman on the stairs, her hair styled nicely, her clothes straightened and her glasses glinted with the light.

"Please have your voice lowered and gentle. Adrien is very sick." JJ nodded and followed her up the stairs and to a nice door with black and silver, similar to the doors at her house. She hated using the word mansion; it seemed too stuck up and bratty, like Chloe. Nathalie (she was pretty sure that's what Adrien said) laid her hand on the doorknob and pressed her finger to her lips before opening it, leading her in.

"Adrien, you have a visitor." And left. She walked around the wall, taking in his room. She knew that he was a daddy's boy, but holy baguette. A skateboard ramp, a climbing wall, a second floor to a wall of books, a huge flat screen TV, a nice white couch and a wall of windows overlooking the buildings. She looked to her left. There was a sliding door to his bathroom and to his closet, a desk with display shelves around it displaying trophies, three really nice computer monitors, and his bed. A photo of a pretty woman that looked really familiar was on his nightstand.

Tissues littered the floor around the trashcan, a humidifier on a table, a steady stream of the mist coming out. _Then_ she noticed the lump in the bed.

"Adrien?" She called quietly. There was movement before his blonde head of hair popped out of the blankets, his head turning.

"JJ?"

"Hey." She walked up, kneeling beside his bed. His face was flushed bright red, sweat on his face, his eyes paler than before. "Mrs. Bustier asked me to bring your homework." He smiled weakly.

"Thanks." He coughed, covering his mouth. "Mind putting it on my desk…?" She nodded and went over, laying the folder on it and looking at the picture.

"Is this your mom?" She asked, gently picking up the photo. He lifted his head a little bit, nodded and then laid down. "You look exactly like her." She set it back down.

"Thanks…"

It was quiet for a moment before she rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"I guess I'll leave now." She took a step towards the door when Nathalie stepped in.

"Would you mind watching over Adrien while we are gone? We have to go to a fashion show."

"Uh, sure…" She said, opening her mouth again to say something.

"Great! Thank you!" And she left, the door shutting.

* * *

JJ made sure Yunan was comfortable and set her jacket and bag on the couch, then went over to Adrien, who smiled weakly.

"Sorry about them. My dad's really controlling."

"Nah, I know all about controlling." She stared at him before quickly going into the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth, wetting it and wringing it out. She folded it and then went back to his bed.

"Lay on your back." He obeyed, and she laid it on his forehead, making his sigh. She fixed his blankets and then sat down, watching him glare at the ceiling.

"Whoa, what did the ceiling ever do to you?"

"Sorry…" He coughed.

"How'd you get sick?"

"Uh… Probably got a bug at school…" She smiled, chuckling a little bit.

* * *

Over the next few hours she made sure he was well hydrated and he got a little bit of food in his stomach. She was sitting the couch, since Adrien was asleep, scrolling through her phone when an alert came through. _Another villain has struck! Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?_ She opened her bag to see Yunan burp, cookie crumbs around her mouth.

"You pig." She whispered. "Come on." She opened her jacket, Yunan flying in. She quietly slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Yunan, mask on!"

* * *

She managed to arrive at the scene at the same time as Ladybug. She was perched on a roof, her eyes focused on the river.

"Hey, Princess." She said, snickering when Ladybug almost fell off. "What are you looking at?"

"The villain dove into the river when I got here." She looked around. "Where's Chat Noir?"

"He's sick from the river."

"Huh, and I wonder why that happened." JJ shrugged.

"Hey, unless you wanted to make kittens with Chat Noir, then I suggest you shush and go along with my plans." Ladybug's cheeks matched her suit, her fists clenching at her sides. But she turned around and huffed.

"Fine, but since I'm the only one who can catch the akumas, _you_ go along with _my_ plans."

"Okay, whatever you say." She stretched, then walked to the ledge. "Got a plan?"

"Yes, actually. You gave me a fantastic one."

"Cool, always nice to be of service."

* * *

She stood on the bridge, tapping her foot and humming. She scanned the water, pressing her finger to the communication device.

"What does she look like again?"

 _"Kind of like a mermaid. Blue hair, pale blue eyes, really white skin and a tight shimmery dress."_

"Got it." She smirked. What do mermaids like? She pulled out a jewel and dropped it into the river, then kneeled and looked at the locks, before seeing movement.

"Found her." She summoned her staff and threw it into the river, the spear appearing and slamming on her dress, pinning her down. The villain squirmed, and she saw Ladybug's yoyo appearing, wrapping around her waist and bringing her up. The villain shrieked. She wore a jeweled band around her head, and she immediately figured it out.

"The akuma is in her band!" Ladybug nodded, but JJ saw her struggling to hold her up. It was like a fish out of water, flopped and squirming around in a net. She ran toward the villain, jumping and managing to catch her when Ladybug's yoyo gave out.

"Cast your Lucky Charm! I can't hold her down forever!"

"Let go of me!" The villain shrieked.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted. A net appeared in her hands, Ladybug blinking in confusion. "A net?"

"She's like a fish!" She said through gritted teeth, and lost her grip. The villain went back into the water, making a big splash and splashing her in the meantime.

"Ugh, seriously?" Yunan laughed in her mind.

 _Didn't this happen before?_

"Shut up!" Ladybug looked at her weirdly as she landed next to her, raising her eyebrow. JJ sweated. "Sorry, kwami talking in my mind."

"You can do that?"

"Ah, newbie. Gotta teach you and Chat some tricks later on." And she took off in a run and dove into the water.

Yunan was right though; it has happened before. Back in Kyoto, there was a similar power like Hawkmoth's, but these villains weren't turned from normal mortals into super villains, these came naturally. And she hated to admit it, she almost got her butt handed to her. She was a newbie at being a hero, and had saved people from robberies, muggings, shootings and a bunch of other things, but those were just mortals. The first actual villain had water powers and could manipulate any body of water at will.

She swam against the currents, dodging trash.

 _JJ, I can't hold the power any more. I need food._

She popped out of the water and climbed onto the riverbank, coughing.

"Whoa!" She jumped, startled and nearly fell back in shock. Alya was there, pulling out her phone.

"Are you Analyzer? Where's Ladybug and Chat Noir?" She continued pelting her with questions before JJ stopped her.

"I need to go. Ladybug will arrive soon." And she quickly hopped away just in time before her transformation. Yunan flopped into her hands, moaning in hunger.

"I'm so hungry…"

"I'll get you some food, Yunan. Don't worry." She looked around before taking off towards a bakery, gently putting Yunan in her pocket and heading inside. She bought a box of cookies and then headed toward somewhere private, gently feeding Yunan a couple. Then she switched back and flew back to Ladybug's location, just in time to see Ladybug pulling herself across the buildings with her yoyo. They landed at the same time and she grinned.

"What's up?"

"I almost transformed back in front of Al-I mean this blogger who was pelting me with questions. I had to get something for my kwami but I'm okay now."

"Cool. Same here."

 _I miss Tikki… And Plagg… And Pollen…_

JJ grinned and turned around, whispering quietly. "Yunan, now is not the time."

 _Sorry._

"I have a plan."

* * *

She waved her fingers through the water, the jewel's chain tied around her fingers, just in case the villain decided to show up.

And she did.

* * *

JJ rolled into the bathroom just as she heard a cough and weak knock, stiffening and her eyes widening.

"JJ…? A-Are you in there?" Adrien's weak voice called. She switched back, Yunan going into her pocket. She opened the door, to see Adrien on the floor, coughing, sweaty and trembling.

"Why are you out of bed?" She asked, kneeling down and lifting him into her arms.

"I-I woke up and you were gone… Your stuff was still here but you weren't…" He coughed, his body shaking with each one. "I-I got worried."

"You silly blond." She mumbled, lifting him carefully and carrying him to his bed. She laid him down, and pulled the covers up, grabbing the cloth and wetting it again and laying it on his head.

"Don't move or worry, okay…?"

* * *

"JJ, you're going to be late for school." She opened her eyes to see Yunan hovering in front of her face, looking a bit worried.

"Why…?"

"Because you slept over." She sat up, looking around, covering her mouth to hide a scream when she realized she was still in Adrien's room. He slept peacefully, thank goodness. His face was still flushed, but at least he was sleeping. She grabbed her phone and checked the time, squeaking. She hopped up, her books falling off. She gathered them and stuffed them in her bag, grabbing her toothbrush holder (Fresh is the best! Oh give her a break) and headed into the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth.

* * *

JJ ran into the classroom, sliding into the seat next to Nino just as her name was called.

"P-Present!" She panted.

Mrs. Bustier continued then stepped outside for a moment.

She ignored Chloe's and Sabrina's snickers, putting her bag on her desk tiredly.

"Yo, where's Adrien?" Nino asked.

"He's still pretty sick."

"Still?" Marinette asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a really high fever, is coughing and sneezing a ton… He just is super sick. He says he might have caught something from school." Alya made a sound in her throat and then ruffled JJ's hair.

"What happened to your hair? Did you not have time to comb it?"

"No. I woke up on Adrien's couch and just had time to brush my teeth." She pouted, not even realizing her words. "I didn't have time to eat…"

"You what?!" Chloe shrieked, startling her. Yunan jerked in her bag at the sudden shout. "You slept over at Adrien's?!" The class gasped and begin murmuring. She blinked a bit, before turning red.

 _"You're doomed."_

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Chloe looked ready to tear her throat out, and she could feel the shock and anger radiating off her classmates. She gulped, and sighed in relief when Mrs. Bustier came back in, followed by Nathalie. Nathalie looked around, her eyes panicked.

"Nathalie?" JJ asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Come with me!" She grabbed JJ's wrist and yanked her outside the classroom, making her yelp. Nathalie swung her around and made her nearly slam into the wall, but she managed to stop herself, rubbing her wrist.

"Whoa, you're strong-"

"Adrien's fever spiked and he started throwing up."

* * *

JJ ran into his room, a few maids around his bathroom door, the sounds of awful gagging coming to her ears. She gently pushed past the maids and ran in, kindly excusing the maid patting his back in comfort and kneeled down. She pressed her hand to his neck, gently rubbing it while he heaved.

"J-JJ…?" He managed out.

"Hey, I'm here… What happened…?"

"I-I woke up and you were gone, then this sudden wave of nausea made me run into here… I think I've been vomiting for like an hour…" He coughed, turning his head to look at her. "I think I'm better…" She gently patted his back.

"Alright… Let's get you in the bath, how about that?"

"O-Okay…"

Once he was in the bath, she left him to soak and then looked around, clapping her hands, Yunan flying out of her pocket.

"What are you thinking?" Her kwami asked, looking suspicious, but at the same time she knew what JJ had planned. Two years of being together did that to you.

"Come on, you'll see."

* * *

JJ stripped his bed and asked for some new linen, both sheets and blankets. The maid was happy that she was kind to her and nodded and ecstatically went to get them. She picked up the tissues with gloves on and cleaned his nightstands then disinfected anything he touched. The maid handed her the linen, smiling sweetly.

"You remind me so much of Mistress!" And left, leaving JJ in confusion. When she looked at Yunan, she just shrugged.

"Perhaps his mother…?" She looked at the photo on his desk.

"Maybe." After she made the bed, folding back the sheets for easy access into bed, she looked through his drawers for some clothes.

"Ohoho, what is this…?" She lifted up red and black spotted briefs. Yunan giggled.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Ladybug!" She said. JJ laughed and folded them and then picked up some black ones and grabbed some nice soft cloth shorts and a t-shirt. She waited outside the bathroom door for his signal, and then noticed a locker, going over to it since it was cracked open. She and Yunan looked at each other before JJ opened the door.

It was a Ladybug shrine. Just like the briefs, which she guessed was merchandise from a store or online, she wanted to take a picture of it and send it to Marinette and Alya, but she knew that would be mean and disrespectful.

But holy baguette.

Ladybug action figures were nicely set up, a poster of Ladybug on the back wall, a couple of other photos, and a few folders like they were files about her identity. She picked one up and opened it, fingering through the paper, until she stopped at Marinette's photo with a big O on it. No X or check mark, but an O.

"What does this mean?" She asked Yunan.

"It means maybe." Yunan replied.

"Hm." She put the folder back just as Adrien called. Yunan dove into her shirt, making her jump.

"JJ? I'm finished…" She closed the door and opened the bathroom door, stepping in to see him sitting on the bathtub in a towel, his face flushed, panting softly, his hand gripping his chest.

"Adrien?"

"H-Hey…" He took a breath and sighed. "Sorry, out of breath." She smiled softly and went over, gently ruffling his hair with a second towel before slipping on the t-shirt. His head popped through and he looked a bit startled at the sudden action, but he leaned into her hand sleepily when she dried the sides of his hair.

"JJ…" He mumbled, nudging her hand like a cat would do. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I feel like you're like a sister I've never had…"

 _"Yunan, do you hear that? That's the sound of my heart being stabbed with a cuteness blade."_

 _"Oh, brother."_ Yunan sighed.

JJ helped him get dressed, closing her eyes so he could put on his underwear and then slipped on the shorts.

"G-Great… Thanks." Adrien said, trying to stand. She sat him back down then leaned down and lifted him up bridal style. He gasped and held onto her neck, his eyes wide. Yunan hugged closer to her skin when his arm brushed where she was.

 _"Damsel in distress."_ Yunan giggled in her mind. JJ carried Adrien back into his room and then grabbed some socks, slipping them on him after laying him down, pulling the covers on him as he sighed and snuggled down happily.

"Thank you, JJ…"

* * *

Nathalie came in a couple of hours later when Adrien was sleeping while she played on her phone, holding a clipboard and looking just as professional as yesterday.

"Hello, JJ." She greeted quietly. "His father would like to speak with you."

She was led into a large room with white and black coloring. One wall held mannequins with beautiful clothes on them, some fall fashion or spring or summer. Some held dresses and some had jeans and blouses. The room had white and black tile on the floors with white walls, one wall with pictures of Adrien. On the back wall there was a painting of his mother with peacock coloring, her hair braided loosely down the side, her lower body vanishing in what looked like peacock feathers. There was a desk to her left that she assumed was Nathalie's, and a desk in front of the painting.

And then she noticed the man. He stood at a window, staring out, unmoving.

"Sir, here she is." And Nathalie left.

She had seen Gabriel Agreste in fashion magazines but not in person. Her mom would gush about him and his lines and how smart he is, and her dad always slightly got annoyed but cheered up when she would say that he was better than Gabriel in tons of ways.

Gabriel turned around and she slightly froze and bowed her head in respect.

"Y-You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Uh, JJ…"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And how long have you lived here in France?"

"A few weeks. My family is the new family that moved here from Japan. I'm their daughter." His eyebrows rose and he eyed her carefully.

Yunan fidgeted in her shirt.

 _"JJ, I don't like this man…"_

 _"Why?"_ She replied telepathically.

 _"He gives off a weird vibe…"_

 _"I'm sure it's nothing, Yunan."_

"Since my son only seems to be better with you around, you will stay here until his health has improved. I will contact your parents and tell them."

 _Sorry about my dad. He can be really controlling sometimes._

"That's… fine." She replied.

"Please, go back to my son now."

* * *

One of her mom's errand runners (she didn't like calling them servants or anything) brought a duffle bag and her laptop bag. The duffle bag consisted of clothes, both day and night, with bathroom supplies and a few other items. Her laptop bag consisted of her laptop and both her phone and laptop chargers.

Two maids set up a cot even though she said she could sleep on the couch, but they insisted. Thankfully Adrien didn't wake up once throughout it all. She took a quick shower, Yunan with her to get some mist and clean her fur. Yeah, fur.

"Yunan?" She asked, covering her chest while she stared at the drain. Yunan shook like a cat, then tilted her head curiously.

"Yes?"

"What were the last Miraculous holders like?" Yunan blinked before smiling.

"Let's see… Ladybug was smart and always on top of things, sweet and caring, always putting others ahead of herself and beautiful. Chat Noir was handsome, charming and caring, but very smart. He could detect a problem really quickly."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." She looked at the drain again. "I think that's what Master Fu has in mind."

"What?"

"To recreate the hold Miraculous Team."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

A week had passed since Adrien got sick and had made an awesome recovery, but was totally oblivious to Chloe's dirty looks. The night of the welcoming ball was in a couple of days, and the whole city of Paris was invited.

JJ stepped out of the car and shut her door, flicking open her umbrella, and shaking her numb arm.

 _"It reminds me of the day you found me!"_ Yunan sighed in her mind. _"I'm so happy you did."_

"Me too." She replied quietly. Adrien stepped out of his car, flicking open his umbrella and then waving at her. They had bonded in the time she took care of him; talking about their likes and dislikes, favorite foods, favorite video games and other stuff. They felt close already, like siblings, but Yunan kept saying that the power never faded, as if there was another kwami nearby. JJ simply said she might be feeling a bit nervous; new city and everything.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you big oaf!" JJ was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Chloe glaring up at Ivan, her clothes soaked, her hair messed up.

 _"Oh boy…"_ Yunan sighed.

"Sorry." Ivan replied. Chloe scoffed and stood up and she winced a bit. Her pants were soaked, so you could see through…

She slipped behind her quietly while she chewed Ivan out and pulled off her jacket, people looking at her curiously. She pressed against Chloe, making her gasp.

"What are you-"

"Whoops! Didn't see you there!" JJ laughed then leaned in. "Your underwear is showing. Do you have any extra clothes?" Chloe gasped quietly as she slid her jacket around her waist.

"S-Sabrina has them…"

JJ grabbed Chloe's wrist and hauled her up the stairs, really hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

"Where are you taking me!?" she pulled Chloe into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Strip."

"What?!"

"You'll get a cold. Listen to me." Chloe faltered for a moment before taking off her purse, grumbling. JJ searched for towels while she got undressed, and found some in the sports locker. When she got back, Chloe was standing there, looking uncomfortable in her underwear. JJ smiled a tiny bit and put down the towels, going over and grabbing a chair, putting it by the sink before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her and patting her down. Then she wrapped her up and plopped her down.

Chloe blinked at her while she searched through her bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Searching for- ah, here it is." She pulled out her makeup bag and went back over. She sat it on the counter and then gently pulled Chloe's ponytail out. She turned on the water.

She took a few minutes to wash out the grime from her hair, then pulled out the shampoo and conditioner. She popped open the cap for the shampoo and she sort of relaxed at the scent.

Chloe sniffed. "That smells good… What is that?"

"It's a shampoo I made."

"You make shampoo…? From scratch or…?"

"No, I create them from other shampoos. I have a little station to make them. I fiddle with shampoos, conditioners and other hair products." She poured a few squiggly lines down the hair, capped the bottle and massaged it into her hair and scalp.

The reaction was amazing. Chloe relaxed and closed her eyes. JJ smiled and continued to massage it in really well then rinsed it out. It was quiet while she did so before Chloe spoke up.

"Why are you being so nice to me…? After I threatened you?" She popped open the cap for the conditioner.

"Because I don't think that even someone mean should be treated like crap. Even the most meanest of people should sometimes have some respect." She made another squiggly down her hair. "But why are you so mean to people? They've never done you wrong, have they?" Chloe was quiet until she crossed her arms and huffed.

"They should respect me though. I'm the mayor's daughter."

"And an imperfect human as well. No one's perfect, Chloe. You should realize that." She massaged the conditioner into her hair. "I'm sure if you changed your ways people would see you for who you really are." She gave her a smile. "After all, I know you have a good heart. You just need to strip off the old personality and put on a new one." JJ scratched her head and grinned awkwardly at Chloe's stare. "But who am I to tell you what to do? Haha, just ignore me."

Chloe was quiet for the rest of the rinsing.

* * *

"There, done!" JJ stepped back and watched Chloe blink and play with her hair, running her fingers through it.

"It's… Soft…" JJ smiled and unplugged the curler, slipping on the cover, putting the items back in the bag.

"I take classes. I do my mom's hair for special events sometimes."

"I see…" Surprisingly, Chloe didn't make fun of her. The door opened and Sabrina stepped in, panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Traffic was horrible!" She blinked at JJ. "What's she doing here?"

"Helped me do my hair…" Chloe said, still playing with the ends.

"I'll leave you to get dressed."

* * *

She banged her forehead on her locker, next to Marinette's. Yunan flew out of her bag and patted her head.

"Your stupid millennial wisdom leaked out again." JJ muttered. Yunan giggled.

"Not my fault for being so wise." Yunan smiled. "But you did good."

* * *

"JJ, Marinette left in a hurry. Do you mind taking her book to her?" Mrs. Bustier asked. Adrien stopped mid step and stared at her with wide eyes that reminded her of an alley cat's, and Kyoto and Tokyo had a bunch of those.

"Sure…" She smiled and patted Adrien's shoulder. "Raincheck?" He nodded.

"No problem. I have a photo shoot anyway." He smiled and left.

 _"JJ, I sensed it again and it disappeared as soon as he left…"_ She patted the side softly and took the book.

"She lives right across the street."

* * *

JJ shyly stepped into the bakery, the sweet smell of cookies, croissants, bread and a bunch of other goods overwhelmed her nose.

"Oh wow…"

 _"Can we get some stuff to go? Please? Please?"_ Yunan begged.

"Okay, okay." She whispered.

"Can I help you?" She lifted her head and smiled at the kind woman standing there. She had the same midnight hair like Marinette and light brown eyes. She wore a casual Chinese shirt and black capris.

"Hello, I'm in Marinette's class. She forgot her textbook at school."

"Oh, of course! Go ahead up! She should be in her room."

"Thank you… Uh… Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, right?"

"Yes." She bowed in greeting.

"I'm JJ. Pleasure to meet you." And headed up, hearing her tell someone:

"Oh, what a lovely girl." And a dreamy sigh.

JJ looked around; the apartment was quiet but there was a ladder to an attic door, which was open. She walked up, knocking before entering.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, me."

"Oh! JJ!" Marinette appeared. "Come on up." JJ nodded and walked up, laughing a bit in embarrassment.

"Sorry for the intrusion. You left your book at school so I came to drop it-" She turned to freeze up.

Chat Noir stood there in a gown, his eyes wide with shock.

"You never said there would be visitors…" He muttered. Marinette shrugged and giggled. She had discarded her jacket, a measuring tape around her neck.

"She just dropped by."

"W-What's he doing here?" JJ asked.

"Helping me out with my masquerade dress." She blinked and sat the book on her desk, taking in her room.

For a fifteen year old, it was girly and pink. She was used to black and grey and white and teal, so she never really cared for pink and purple.

JJ cleared her throat.

"I can leave, if you want."

"No, stay…" Marinette said. "All Chat's been doing is hitting on me." He shrugged without shame, a smirk on his face.

"Aw, come on, princess. You know you like it." And flexed his biceps. JJ furrowed her eyebrows. Didn't he flirt with Ladybug, too?

"What about Ladybug?" She asked, plopping down in Marinette's desk chair. "Don't you like her?" Chat scratched his chin.

"Of course I do. This is just casual flirting." He poked Marinette's cheek. "Besides, I'm on patrol. Gotta keep her safe."

"Oh, brother. Turn back around." Chat obeyed.

"I didn't know you sew." Marinette nodded.

"I have some close friends that I do repairs for. I even made a derby for one of Adrien Agreste's lines." She sighed dreamily. "It was chosen."

"I think I saw that." She muttered. "And you're making your masquerade dress?"

"Mhm! Alya's is already finished, and I just need mine."

"Are your parent's going?"

"No, but they're catering." Marinette stuck a needle in her mouth and kneeled down for a moment, her back turned.

"Hm. Cool." And looked around, frowning when she saw something disappear behind a rack. She narrowed her eyes.

"So… What do you think of Ladybug?"

"Ow!" Chat jumped like a… Well a cat. Marinette blushed brightly.

"Sorry!" She scratched her neck. "What do I think? I think she's amazing. I mean, she saves the city and all. Heh." And continued to work.

"And the new hero?"

"Nothing but a stuck up piece of- Ow!"

"Don't think much of her, huh?"

"She dumped me in a river!" Chat crossed his arms.

"I think she's fine. She's smart and strong." Marinette said, taking off her tape measure. "She's a new ally."

"Princess, you're siding with her…?"

"No, I just think she's cool."

"You're siding with her!" He sniffed. "I can't believe you betrayed me." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I should get going…" JJ said. "Nice seeing you, Chat. See you tomorrow, Mari."

"Bye." Both waved.

* * *

She banged her forehead on her desk, Yunan jumping in the process.

"I hate everything."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

You know that really bad feeling you get in your gut and you just know something is going to happen but when you tell someone about it, they just tell you you're being silly and wave you off? Yeah, that happened tonight.

It was the night of the masquerade ball and she was a bit tempted to make up an excuse to get out of it, but at the same time, the ball needed Ladybug, Chat Noir and Analyzer to protect it from any akuma attacks. But so far, on her patrols, she never saw any activity.

JJ stood next to her parents, trying not to slouch. She had stayed up all night doing more research on Ladybug and Chat Noir, because there were a ton of akumas in the city.

 _"JJ, you really need to have a better sleep schedule."_

 _"I've managed to be JJ and Analyzer. I'm perfectly fine."_

 _"You mean going to school late every day and nearly collapsing after a battle…? Sure, okay."_

"JJ!" She turned to see Marinette and Alya there, in absolutely gorgeous dresses. Alya's resembled a fox and matched her hair; fiery orange with white. Obviously it was floor length but it wasn't poofy like some dresses and the color was fiery orange then lightened to white. She wore a white sash. The top was sleeveless and she wore matching orange gloves that covered her forearms and then went into a point, a ring holding it down. She wore an orange choker with a white pearl on it and matching earrings. Her hair was styled in a curly braid, her bangs nicely curled down the right side, the braid over her left shoulder. Her mask was orange with white swirls.

Marinette was definitely the prettiest one there at the ball. She looked like a princess in disguise. Her dress resembled her personality and a ladybug's coloring. Her mask was the first thing she noticed; an exact replica of Ladybug's mask, the red with black spots. For a moment, she looked like Ladybug.

 _"Don't get weird ideas in your head."_

 _"I'm not!"_

"Is there something on my face?" Marinette asked, touching it shyly. "Did my makeup smear?"

"No, no! I was captivated by your beauty, that's all!" Marinette blushed.

Anyway, back to her dress. It was slim, fitting her figure very well. The color was black with a red sash and red embroidery. She had the same forearm sleeves as Alya with a black choker and a ladybug pendant to complete the assemble. Her hair was taken out from her ponytails and curled into a low bun, her bangs nicely framing her forehead.

"You guys look amazing." She gave two thumbs up.

"You look amazing too!" Alya said. "It looks like the dress you wore for the magazine!"

It was the same dress, actually, just black and white instead of teal.

"Thanks." She blushed, scratching her head.

"Hey, ladies." She turned to reveal Adrien, in the same outfit from the photo shoot.

"Well, hello." She poked his sash. "Did you buy it or something?"

"No, they gave it to me." He fixed it and smirked at her. "Different color, same dress I see. I've always had a soft spot for black."

"Thanks." She felt the love and admiration emitting from Marinette. "Did you know Marinette made their dresses?" And stepped aside.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes. "I figured, since I've never seen designs like those. They're gorgeous!" He smiled warmly at Marinette, who nearly melted in her dress. She stepped next to Alya, grinning like a fool. Alya leaned over.

"What?"

"Marinette has a crush on Adrien, right?"

"Of course. You've never noticed?"

"Of course I've had. I analyze things." She smirked. "Tonight is the perfect night."

"For…?"

"Operation Matchmaking is a go." She turned to Marinette.

"Do you want to dance?" JJ asked.

"Uh…" She blushed. "Sure."

"Great! You and Adrien go onto the dance floor!" And pushed them out, nearly making Adrien trip.

"You're evil, girl." Alya said, crossing her arms.

"Thanks. It worked, didn't it?" Alya looked a bit done with JJ, but smirked and fist bumped her. Yunan sighed in her head.

* * *

She stood next to her mom while Mayor Bourgeois introduced them. And then she joined Marinette, who was red faced like a strawberry, Adrien, Nino and Alya. Adrien had a slight blush to his cheeks, but they looked normal.

She was nibbling on a cupcake while everyone told her about their times and encounters with Ladybug and Chat Noir, and even mentioned that Marinette and Adrien knew them personally.

"Oh?" She squinted at them. "If you add ears to Adrien then they'd really be them! But who am I to say so?" She heard Adrien quietly gulp and Marinette make a nervous laugh.

 _Wait a second…_

"Can I talk with you two? Just for a second-"

"JJ!" She barely had time to turn around before someone tackled her and nearly made her trip and fall. She caught her footing and bumped into the wall.

It was Chloe.

Chloe nuzzled her neck happily, her hug tight and life squeezing.

"H-Hi, Chloe." Chloe let go and did a little twirl.

"Well, what do you think?"

Her dress was actually beautiful. Black, yellow and white, like bee coloring, with similar sleeves to Marinette's and Alya's, and a black choker with gold embroidery. Her hair was piled into a bun with a braid around it, and her mask was black with yellow and white swirls.

"Pretty." JJ replied. Chloe giggled.

This was super weird. The giggle wasn't the high pitched, snotty and stuck up laugh that she knew too well, but a genuine, sweet laugh.

JJ felt the confusion rolling off the three in waves. She stepped aside as Chloe stepped forward, fidgeting with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you two and embarrassing you. I pondered on my actions and I'm very sorry."

So people can change.

JJ smiled at Marinette and Alya's faces. Adrien looked shocked, but not as much as them.

"How…? Why…?" Marinette asked.

"Because of JJ…"

"Um, me?"

"When you cleaned me up I realized that maybe I was too snotty and a brat… I caused a lot of people to turn into villains and then even Ladybug seemed to dislike me…I figured that I should change my ways. Again… I'm sorry." The three looked at JJ, their eyes wide and then back at Chloe.

"Okay… If you're sincere, I accept." Marinette said.

"Like she said. I accept." Chloe perked up, JJ putting her hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Will you dance with me?" Chloe asked.

"Me? Uh, sure-"

"Yay!" Chloe grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor, JJ looking at the three with a face of 'Help me'.

* * *

The ball was really nice. They had guards dressed as musketeers, which was super cool, and even had a fireworks show planned for after the ceremonial dance.

She was by the food table, putting a cookie in the pocket where Yunan was hiding when there was a rumble, making the ground shake.

"An earthquake…?" She muttered, until there was an explosion. "Oh, never mind. This is why you need to listen to me!" JJ quickly ran into a cove, Yunan flying out, nibbling on her cookie happily.

"Need to transform?" She asked, her sentence muffled by her eating.

"Yup." Yunan stuffed her mouth with the cookie. "Yunan, mask on!"

She hopped onto the chimney, spotting the villain immediately. The villain was a girl, dressed in a musketeer outfit and a thin blade. She pointed it to the guards.

"Get me Mayor Bourgeois!"

"Hold! Who are you!?"

"I am Musketeer! Get me Mayor Bourgeois!"

"That's not nice disrespecting the mayor. And if I had to say, that hat is really nice." She called from her perch. Musketeer looked up and growled, swiping her blade and making the chimney she was crouching on cut in half in a clean slice. She quickly hopped off and landed in front of her, extending her staff to the length she liked.

"Let's see who the better swordsman is."

"Gladly." Musketeer lunged and went for her side, but she blocked and kicked under her legs, making her drop. But she quickly got back to her feet.

"Hurry up, Ladybug…"

* * *

She managed to hold her off for a little bit until Musketeer kicked in her in her stomach and sent her into a wall. JJ groaned, crawling to her knees when she heard a slice. She looked up and barely managed to roll away as the chimney fell on her leg.

 _CRACK!_

She buried her face into the concrete, trying to suppress her scream.

 _"JJ!"_ Yunan cried in her head.

"Lyze!" She managed to lift her head to see Chat Noir and Ladybug run towards her, Chat getting to his knees.

"Oh my god." Ladybug said, pushing on the broken bricks. "Don't worry, we'll get you out." Chat raised his hand.

"No! Don't use your Cataclysm!" He froze. She grunted, curling her fingers into fists.

"Why? We need to get you out!"

"Don't worry about me…" She smiled painfully. "Just get the akuma and everything will go back to normal."

"Where's the akuma? In her sword I bet-"

"In her hat." They looked at her. "It's in her hat. The feathers are where it's hiding." She took a few breaths to breathe through the pain. "Be careful with her sword. She is nothing like Darkblade."

"How do you know about Darkblade?" She gave a small smile.

"Gotta know things, right?" The two looked at each other before nodding and heading off into battle.

* * *

She caught bits and pieces. She blacked out and woke up, blacked out and woke up, and it was just a repeat.

She opened her eyes to see black and yellow. Not black and white, yellow. She lifted her head a bit and saw Chloe standing in front of her, holding a broom with a furious look on her face. Ladybug and Chat Noir were laying on the floor on the right and left of Musketeer, Alya standing in front of Ladybug and Nino standing in front of Chat Noir.

"C-Chloe…?" She managed out, but she didn't hear her.

"Move aside! I want to finish off these three!" Musketeer yelled.

"We're not letting you harm our protectors. You'll have to get through us!" Alya told her. She held a stick, Nino holding a pan.

"Fine." Musketeer lunged at Chloe, but a silver staff extended and tripped her.

"Whoops…" Chat smirked, slowly standing. "My bad. Watch your footing."

"Oh, dude, thought you were dead." Nino said in relief. Ladybug stood up, twirling her yoyo. Musketeer growled and stood up, slamming her sword into the ground, cracks appearing as the ground shook. Another part of the building fell on top of the broken bricks on her leg, crushing it even more.

JJ yelled in pain, biting the back of her hand.

"Lyze!" Chat yelled.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!"

She lifted her head a bit, trembling, tears in her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

Five silhouettes of past heroes stood next to each of them.

The five gave nods, bowing their heads and vanishing into smoke.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her yoyo up. A pen and a notepad landed in her hands, making her raise her eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked around, before running over to her. "Do you have good handwriting…?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to write something. A letter or something that will make her falter."

"Already on it." JJ begin to write, even though her vision swam. She tore it out and handed it to Ladybug, who patted her hand and ran toward Musketeer.

"Hey! I have something for you!" She yelled, twirling her yoyo. Musketeer turned away from Chat, her eyebrow raised. Ladybug threw the letter toward her and she caught it, opening it up and reading it. Her body relaxed and she whooped, throwing her hat in the hair. Ladybug grinned and threw her yoyo, grabbing the hat and pulling it down, taking the hat's feathers and breaking them. The akuma flew out of the feathers.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She twirled it. "Time to de-evilize!" She caught the akuma and released it.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." She threw the notepad into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The weight lifted off her leg and the pain faded. Musketeer reverted back into her normal self. Chat ran over, kneeling down as she got to her knees.

"You okay, Lyze?"

"What's with the nickname, Chat?" She laughed, rubbing her leg. "Perfectly fine." His ring beeped. "You're going to change back."

"Oh, right! We'll see you later!" He quickly ran away.

* * *

She kicked off her shoes and plopped down on her bed, sighing in relief.

"Yunan, remind me why we came here?"

"Your dad got a better job offer and your mom feels like she'll do better here. And to get you away from your 'bad influences'."

"Kill me now…"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Valentine's Day, the day of love and romance, the day people confess their love for each other-_

"Ew, what am I writing?" JJ muttered, putting down her pen. Yunan peeked at it.

"Something totally and utterly gross." She gagged.

"Why did I agree to this?" She groaned.

"You did it out of a moment of panic, JJ. You'll be fine. Just don't make it seem sarcastic or gloomy."

"But those are my main traits!" Yunan dove back into her jacket.

"Hey, JJ. Who are you speaking to?" She jumped and turned her head to see Adrien and Nino.

"Oh, hey, you two. I was talking to myself. I do that a lot; in the shower, alone… In my head…" She winced. Yunan sighed.

"Still shocked that you took the offer to write it." Nino said. "You don't strike me as the type to write love letters."

"I'm not, trust me." She sighed.

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks, Adrien…" She looked at the sentence and sighed. "I'm not one for love, I suppose."

"Really?"

"I've never had a crush in my life."

"That's impossible. Everyone has to have some sort of crush." Adrien said in shock.

"No, not really. I was always to myself and no one spoke to me, so I've never liked anyone." They stared at her in shock.

"You poor thing, you need some romance!" Rose suddenly said from her left. She jumped.

"No, Rose, I don't. Really."

"But everyone needs romance." Rose said.

"No, not everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if I died alone." She laughed but the others stared at her in horror. "What? I'm serious. Guys, don't worry about me." She stood, smiling softly.

"I'm going to study in the library. See you after school." She quickly ran off, sliding down the doors as soon as she was inside. Yunan flew out of her jacket and smiled.

* * *

"Love… Love… Love…" She groaned and tilted her head back, gripping her pen. Yunan smiled and patted her arm.

"You'll do great!"

"I hope…" JJ said, twirling her pen tiredly. "I don't know anything about love…"

"All it takes is some thought." Yunan said.

"Ew." There was a sudden shriek outside and she jumped up, running to the door and peeking out.

 _"FEEL THE LOVE!"_ She jumped, slowly walking out and peaking over the side of the rail. A woman walked around, singing at people.

She gagged.

Alya and Nino were pinned up against each other, making out violently. Some other couples were doing the same thing, their bodies pressed to each other and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh boy." She quickly ran back in, Yunan twirling around.

"Yunan, mask on!"

* * *

Adrien finished his essay and put it in his bag, stiffening as he heard yelling from downstairs. He ran to the window, looking out.

"Time to transform! Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien hopped across the roof, landing on the brick spot, looking down at his friends and froze. Some couples were making out, others were hiding and some were trying to dodge the akuma's song.

"Don't let her song hit you." He jumped to the side, looking at Analyzer in shock.

"Are you a ninja?"

"Sure. If the song hits you, you'll most likely turn lovesick and seek out your love."

"Oh, I'm almost tempted to get hit." She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Ladybug?" She asked. He shrugged.

"No idea."

"Well, guess we can stall until she gets here."

"I'm here, I'm here!" Ladybug squeaked as she landed next to Analyzer. "I was in the bathroom when I got the alert." She coughed.

"Nice to see you, My Lady." He purred. Analyzer gagged and jumped down, extending her staff and throwing it. It slammed into the akuma's microphone and knocked it out of her hand.

"Wow, she has good aim." He said in admiration.

"I wonder how long she's been Analyzer." Ladybug mumbled, throwing her yoyo and going down. He followed, landing perfectly.

"Oh my, what is this? Two girls and a boy?" The akuma purred. "This will be quite the treat!" She called her microphone back, and shot a note toward them, but they hopped out of the way quickly.

"It's in her mic." Analyzer said.

"Huh?"

"The akuma."

"Oh!" The woman laughed and flew into the sky.

"I will have my fun with you three later!" And vanished.

"Um, what are we supposed to do with them?" Analyzer asked, pointing behind them. They turned, and his face erupted in bright red. Analyzer quickly grabbed their waists and shot into the sky, flying over to Marinette's house and landing on the balcony. Analyzer leaned against the railing, staring over the city.

"I think her name is Love Siren."

"Love Siren?"

"Yeah."

"So she makes everyone turn into a lovemaking psychopath with their significant other? Fun." Ladybug said, crossing her arms.

"Like I said, I'm almost tempted to get hit." He purred to Ladybug and Analyzer pushed them apart.

"Okay, you can figure this out later. Right now you two are about to turn back." They both looked at each other and took off. He hopped down and rolled into an alleyway, his transformation vanishing. He sighed in relief, Plagg flying out and landing in his hands.

"Camembert, now."

* * *

Adrien managed to find some cheese and watched impatiently as he ate it.

"Come on, you pig."

"Let me savor my cheese!"

"Savor it faster! We gotta find this akuma before someone else turns into a psycho."

"You should get hit." Plagg said through a muffled sentence of cheese.

"Why?"

"So you can finally confess your love for Ladybug! You chickened out last time, you should do it now that you have a second chance!" Plagg swallowed, looking at him with an annoyed expression. "And not get turned evil this time."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Finally. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

He hopped across the rooftops and froze in sight of what he saw. Analyzer and Ladybug were fighting Love Siren, both of them doing insane moves to avoid shots from her mic.

"Ugh! Stay still, you heathens!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Analyzer said, rolling out of the way of another wave. "I am quite the eater. But I'm not a fan of love like you."

"Everyone must feel the power of love!" Love Siren shrieked, shooting another blast to her. Analyzer simply rolled out of the way and twirled her staff.

"Come on, Lovey Dove."

"It's Love Siren! Ugh!" She shot another one at her but like always, Analyzer rolled out of the way. While Love Siren had her back turned, he hopped down and threw his staff, hitting her hand and almost knocking the mic out of her hand. She turned her head to him.

"Whoops." She shot a wave at him but he dodged and rolled up next to Ladybug.

"We have to get that mic out of her hands."

"Yeah, figured as much. How so?" Analyzer rolled up in front of them, tapping her staff on the ground three times. It shone brightly, before she lunged and swept her leg under Love Siren's legs, knocking her off her feet. Love Siren yelped, her mic flying out of her hands.

"Ladybug, now!" Analyzer hit the mic and toward Ladybug, who caught it and threw it to the ground, slamming her foot down on it.

"I'm never going to get tired of seeing that…" He sighed dreamily. She caught the akuma and released it. Love Siren reverted back into a young woman, and Analyzer kindly led her away.

"Ladybug?" He asked. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"A couple."

"I-I never got to tell you last Valentine's Day, but um…" He blushed brightly. "I love you." He heard Analyzer giggle and cover her mouth. Ladybug stared at him, before looking down, a shadow casting over her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chat…"

"Huh?"

"I like someone else."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _"I like someone else."_

The heartbroken look on Chat Noir's face made her feel extremely bad. His ears drooped and his tail fell to the floor. She almost could hear his heart shatter.

Love sucks.

JJ stared at Ladybug in shock, a bit horrified at the same time.

"O-oh…" Chat said, scratching his neck. "I-I see… I should get going…" He quickly ran off.

"Dude…" JJ told her, before following.

 _What are you going to do?_

"Something I hope I won't regret." She followed him to about three blocks before he hopped through a window at-

"The Agreste's mansion…?"

 _Maybe they're best friends._ Yunan giggled. JJ rolled her eyes, watching closely. Chat pressed his hand to the wall, slouching, before falling down to his knees, his transformation fading.

Adrien tightly curled up, gripping his hair tightly as he heaved, tears falling down his face. Horrible sobs made his body shake.

"Oh no…" She covered her mouth. "Adrien is Chat Noir… And Chat Noir just got his heart broken by Ladybug."

 _So…?_

"So I have to help him."

 _Oh boy._ Yunan sighed. She jumped through the window and landed quietly, watching him shake and sob.

"A-Adrien…?" He lifted his head and scooted back, trying to furiously wipe his eyes, but the tears kept pouring out.

"W-What are you doing here?" She smiled and sat down in front of him, laying her hands on his.

"I followed you."

"F-Followed me…?"

"I know who you are now, Chat." His eyes widened and he looked down. "Yunan, reverse transformation." He hiccupped as he watched her transformation disappear, and stared in shock, his eyes widening.

"J-JJ…?"

"Hey." He covered his face, his body shaking as a sob broke through.

"Y-You just saw me get turned down by Ladybug!" He sobbed. She hugged him tightly, pulling him close and stroking his hair. He buried his face into her neck, making her jacket soak with tears. Yunan and his kwami looked at each other with sad faces.

* * *

JJ had no idea how long they sat there, but he cried until he was exhausted and fell asleep. She sat there while he breathed shakily, his body slumped against her body like a sack of potatoes. Slowly, she slid her hands down and under his legs, lifting him up and standing. Her butt was sore from sitting for so long so she waddled to his bed. She laid him down carefully and took his arms off from around her neck. He flopped down and moaned. She pulled off his shoes and button up, then his jeans. She grabbed some shorts and lifted his legs and put them on before gently pulling over the covers. Then she sat down heavily, Yunan and his kwami flying up and landing in her hands.

"So you're…Tikki or Plagg…?"

"Plagg. Tikki is Ladybug's kwami." He looked around. "Can I get some camembert?"

"Kwami of the Ring of the Black Cat and wants cheese…" She looked around. "Alright." She dug into her bag and pulled out her bag of cookies, handing it to Yunan.

"I only have sweet stuff." Plagg sighed.

"This will do, I guess." She set them on the bed and pulled off her bag and jacket, sighing.

"Why did you reveal your identity?" Plagg asked. "It has to be kept secret."

"I was running out of time anyway. Besides, I couldn't just leave him to cry." Plagg chewed his cookie, looking at her blankly. But he sighed and shook his head.

"Oh well. As long as you don't tell anyone." She laughed.

"I don't have any friends."

"It's true, she doesn't." Yunan agreed, swallowing her last bite.

"Yunan, don't agree with me on everything." Yunan simply giggled.

"Also, don't you have to write that essay? You only have an hour left of lunch break."

"Right…" She pulled out the paper and begin to write.

* * *

JJ made sure he had some ice water and something to snack on, and made sure Plagg was comfortable before heading out. She ran to school and slid into the seat next to Nino just before rollcall for after lunch, and said present and buried her face into her bag.

"Adrien Agreste." Mrs. Bustier called. JJ shyly raised her hand.

"He wasn't feeling well, ma'am. He's at home." She nodded and wrote absent and continued on. Marinette leaned down.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered. JJ winced.

"We went and got a snack and he wasn't feeling good so I took him home. He'll be back tomorrow." Marinette nodded and slumped in her seat.

"JJ, did you finish your essay?" She nodded and pulled it out, bumping Yunan's box and making her squeak quietly, and handed it to Mrs. Bustier.

"Thank you, dear." And walked back to her desk.

 _"Do you really think doing that was right?"_

"Hopefully…" She muttered.

* * *

The day passed quickly and she stopped by Marinette's bakery to pick up something for Adrien; honey butter croissants.

"Here you go!" Sabine said, handing her the box.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"Of course! Do you want me to let know Marinette that you dropped by?"

"No, it's okay." She smiled sweetly. "I'll be stopping by a ton more."

"Can't wait to have another regular! Thank you so much!" She waved and pushed the door, turning the corner and heading to the Agreste mansion.

* * *

She rang the doorbell, Yunan peeking out.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope." JJ replied. "I bet he'll be heartbroken for quite a few days. He fights alongside Ladybug all the time, so of course he'll be heartbroken."

The gates opened and she walked up the steps and pushed the door open. Nathalie was on the steps, holding her tablet.

"What are you doing here, JJ?" She asked.

"Adrien and I were in town at lunch and we ran into a girl he likes. She turned him down super hard so we came home."

"I see…"

JJ lifted the box. "Do you mind if I see him?"

"Of course not. Mr. Agreste and I have to go to an interview and fashion show. There is food in the kitchen and pantry if you want anything to eat."

"Okay. Tell Mr. Agreste I said hi."

"I will." JJ ran up the stairs and opened Adrien's door to walk into a lot of sniffling and sobbing. She closed the door quickly and ran in to find Adrien curled up in bundles of blankets, blowing his nose, tissues surrounding his area.

"Oh, Adrien…" He lifted his head and sobbed.

"I-I wish it was a dream!" She put the box on the desk and discarded her jacket and bag, Yunan flying out and watching them next to Plagg. She crawled onto the bed and hugged him, making him sob even harder.

"You'll be alright…" She looked at Yunan but the kwami just shrugged. "Um…" She looked around, and he looked up at her with a quivering lip and tears pouring from his eyes.

"I'm sure she means well, Adrien…"

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah." She stroked his hair.

"Who could she like…?" He asked quietly.

"It depends who she is in her normal life." He sniffled.

"I've tried to convince her so many times to reveal, but she doesn't want to…" Yunan and Plagg landed on her shoulders. She looked at the kwamis.

"Um… I brought you something!" She got up and picked up the box.

"Some of the Dupain-Cheng's honey butter croissants!" His eyes lit up and he perked up.

"Really?"

"Yup!" She grabbed a napkin and picked one up and set it on the napkin and handed it to him. He took it happily and begin to eat it, making happy cat noises in the process. Yunan tugged on her ear.

"I want one." JJ smiled and picked up a second and held it up to her, Yunan happily eating it.

"Mmm!"

* * *

A couple of days passed and thankfully no akumas attacked. She'd do patrols alone and then returned to a still heartbroken Adrien, who only lived off of junk food and Yunan's cuddles, making Plagg a bit jealous. For her Valentine's Day essay she had gotten an F because as Mrs. Bustier said in her note: _Valentine's Day is a day of love, JJ! Not hate!_

Oh brother.

She stared at Adrien while he slept. Yunan and Plagg played cards on her lap, nibbling on cookies or cheese. When he first fell asleep she got bored and cleaned up his room, picking up tissues and dirty clothes, cleaned up dirty dishes and wiped down surfaces. Yunan and Plagg helped, which was funny and cute at the same time.

Now she was bored. She leaned her head back before setting her head on his bed, falling asleep.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tikki asked. Marinette gripped the package tightly.

"Yes. He hasn't been at school for a few days, so I want to give the card to him." Tikki sighed, gasped and then disappeared into her purse.

"Marinette? What are you doing here?" She jumped and looked to her right. JJ stood there, holding a box from her parent's bakery and her bag.

"Oh, hi, JJ." She said shyly, trying to hide behind the package. "Is Adrien home?"

"Yeah. I was just about to head in." JJ said, ringing the bell. "Why?"

"I-I brought him a get well gift and card." Marinette replied.

"I can give it to him, if you want. Or you can come in with me."

"No, no! U-Um… Would you mind giving it to him…?"

"Of course not." Marinette handed it over. "I'll make sure he knows it's from you."

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Really? I've talked with Alya and she's said you forgot to put your name on a scarf you gave him and a note."

"Oh, hehe…" She scratched her neck.

"I'll get it to Adrien. Thanks for stopping by."

"Of course! Tell him I hope he feels better!"

"I will."

"T-Thanks." JJ smiled and walked through the gates, heading up the stairs and inside. Marinette squealed.

"I hope he likes it!"

* * *

JJ stepped into Adrien's room, seeing him on his bed, his four days of homework sprawled out. Plagg was in a camembert box, shoving cheese into his mouth.

"Eh, finally got around to it?" She asked. He looked up.

"Yeah. It's not going to do itself." He sighed, writing down an answer. He perked up when he saw the pastry box.

"You know, you're going to get chubby if you keep eating like this." She said, setting the gift down and discarding her jacket and bag, opening it for Yunan to fly out.

"So?" Adrien asked. "I'll just burn off the calories with being Chat Noir." She rolled her eyes and handed him the gift.

"Marinette dropped this off."

"Really?"

"Said she hoped you feel better and hi." Adrien smiled and opened the gift, a card on top of the box. He picked it up and opened it.

"Dear Adrien, I noticed that you haven't been at school the past few days so I made you this. I hope you like it and feel better. Love, Marinette." He smiled a bit and opened the box, pulling out a t-shirt with a green paw print like his staff's and ring's symbols. His face lit up and he fell back on his pillows, holding the shirt tight, his nose pressed to it.

"It smells so good…" JJ smiled and poked his hip.

"Come on, sit up." He perked up and took the croissant, happily chowing down on it like it was going to go to waste.

She was scrolling through the Ladyblog when an alert came through that another akuma was attacking. Adrien looked at his phone and then at her.

"I got this." She winked and stood.

"Yunan, mask on!"

* * *

A couple of months passed and thankfully Adrien got better. But he stopped calling Ladybug nicknames and My Lady, and stopped hitting on her. He could barely look at her. Ladybug would say her plan, Adrien would reply with a 'Yes' and both Adrien and JJ would go ahead. Ladybug noticed both of their attitudes around her and even tried to talk but Adrien would say he was about to transform back and leave quickly. JJ did the same.

On the plus side, she managed to teach Adrien a few kwami and master tricks. For instance, summoning his staff without transforming and telepathy. When they were transformed, he couldn't get down some other powers. Like doing different tricks with his staff.

"No, like this." She tapped it three times and the spear point appeared. Adrien stared before copying, only doing two, not three. "No, three times."

"Oh, I give up! Plagg, reverse transformation." His body shone and he reverted back, going and plopping down on her bed.

"Reverse transformation." She said. Yunan reversed her and flew to her desk, handing Plagg a camembert box and getting herself some cookies. She sat next to him while he played with one of her pillows, sniffing.

"Hey, at least tomorrow is the last day of school."

"Yeah…" He looked up at her curiously. "How long have you been Analyzer?"

"Eh…" She said, tapping her chin, looking at Yunan.

"Three." Yunan replied, her sentence muffled from the cookie.

"Three years."

"Wow, really?"

"Yup. That's how I know so much. That and Yunan's memories."

"Memories…?" He looked at Plagg. "I've never gotten any memories."

She sweated.

 _~Three years ago, Master Fu's Old House~_

"So… I just put it on?" JJ asked, looking at the choker in her hands.

The old little man who favored a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki's smiled. "Yes. However, once you put this on, you could be driven to insanity or mad with power."

"Oh, that's nice."

"JJ, you must remember that once you put this on, you have to swear that you will use these powers for good, not for evil."

"Well duh…" JJ muttered. She looked at Yunan, who fluttered around Fu's head anxiously. But she gave a reassuring smile.

"Yunan, are you sure that I'm qualified? I mean, I saved your life but that was only because I wanted to… I didn't even know what you were. I'm a nobody."

Yunan simply smiled. "I know you're more than that, JJ. You have a good heart and mind, I know that."

"Even if I did accept it, what would happen? There's no one to fight here."

"You will see, JJ." Master Fu smiled. "I know you will do good, my dear." She looked at it, before taking a breath and lifting it up to her neck. She hooked it and Yunan flew in front, adjusting the pendant.

You know that really bad headache that feels like it's splitting your skull open? That's how millennia of knowledge, memories and wisdom felt flooding into your mind feels like.

JJ cried out and bent down, holding her head tightly.

The first memory appeared.

 _"I'm Yunan, a kwami to serve a master!" A beautiful young woman looked down at her hands. Beautiful honey blonde hair in a long loose braid cascaded down her shoulder, a golden wreath around her head. Her eyes were a sparkling teal and her skin was pale yet clear and vibrant with beauty and youth. She wore a white Greek robe that looked like a princess's robe._

 _"And what are you doing here?" The woman looked at the door worriedly. "If my father found out about this-"_

 _"No one will."_

 _"Yeah? How are you so sure?" Yunan giggled sweetly._

 _"Because you will become the first master of the Choker of Knowledge."_

"…JJ?" She looked at Adrien, who raised his eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just another memory, haha, weird right?" She hopped up. "I'm hungry! Are you?"

"I'm good…"

"I'mma go get some food! Be right back!"

"Okay…"

* * *

"Ooh, nice and cool…" JJ said happily, snuggling under her sheets. Yunan yawned and nuzzled in her little makeshift bed.

JJ plucked the pillow's sides. "Yunan…?"

"Yes, JJ…?"

"I know a lot of the memories flooded into my mind when I put on the choker, but…"

"Oh, you want to know the identities of past heroes, don't you?"

"You read my mind." Yunan sighed.

"Go to sleep, JJ… We'll talk in the morning…"

"M'kay…" She snuggled against her pillow, sighing and falling asleep.

* * *

"Okay, class! Guess what, we will be doing a vote at the ending of lunch for a class road trip. You will have two choices to vote on: America and China. Please put in your vote in this box and we will go to that destination." The class chittered and fidgeted, talking in excited voices. "Please eat a full lunch for your minds!"

"China…? Isn't our Miraculous based on Ancient China?" Adrien whispered.

 _"It is true."_ Yunan said. _"If you go there, you might find out about your ancestors."_ JJ tapped the table.

"I'll do some research, don't worry." She patted Adrien's shoulder and picked her bag up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The library." She smiled. "I'll be back before the vote." And left quickly.

* * *

"Don't you think JJ and Adrien are getting close?" Alya said, watching JJ pick up her bag and leave, Adrien slumping and pouting.

"Maybe they're getting to be friends." Marinette said, trying not to let jealousy leak from her voice. "Both are rich, so it's only right."

"Mari…" ALya said, kicking her leg a bit. "Don't be jealous. JJ has said a ton of times they're just friends, and I can see that. They don't flirt or anything, and they act like siblings." Marinette looked down, before nodding and getting up.

"I'm going to go get something from the bakery. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her bag and ran out, turning the corner to stand at the cross walk when she saw JJ disappear into the library.

"And where is she going…?" Marinette muttered.

"Marinette…" Tikki whispered. "You shouldn't be snoopy."

"I'll be snoopy." Marinette replied, running toward the doors. She hopped up the stairs and into the library, quickly going around and peaking over a counter.

"Where do you have most of your newspapers?" JJ asked.

"Over here, hon." The little old lady led JJ over to a corner. "They date back to four years ago."

"Thank you. Just what I need." The lady smiled and walked off. JJ picked up the stack and put it on her cart and then went down an isle called 'Myths & Legends'. Marinette followed, peaking around the corner. JJ pulled some books out and put them in her cart then went to the farthest and isolated corner. She sat down on a pillow and pulled out the items, opening the books and reading them rapidly, before picking up the newspapers. Marinette crouched, watching closely. Tikki flew out of her jacket and nuzzled her cheek before watching with her.

"Hmm…" JJ sighed, laying out open books down. Marinette squinted and frowned. Books about legends of the Miraculous and spirit creatures were laid out before her. She flipped to a page of Ladybug, and frowned.

"Yunan, please come out." There was a yawn before Yunan came out, flying in front of her. Tikki gasped and covered her mouth.

"She has a kwami?" Marinette whispered.

"That's Yunan, the first kwami of all creation. I thought she was lost forever." Tikki replied.

"Yunan, can you search missing people back four to five years ago?" JJ asked, flipping through a couple.

"Searching." Yunan stiffened and closed her eyes, before multiple screens showed up, like something in the movies. JJ flipped through before landing on an article. She pressed it and viewed it, holding the newspaper up as well.

"Famous Fashion Designer and Model Adaline Agreste went missing overnight. She was last seen getting into a limo Tuesday night at 11:00 at night. Earlier that evening she was at dinner with her husband Gabriel Agreste and her son Adrien Agreste. When we spoke with Mr. Agreste he said that she had a fashion show to attend to in Japan the next morning and was heading toward the airport." JJ stopped and looked at Yunan. "Adrien was only eleven."

"JJ, look at her hair pin." JJ raised her eyebrow but looked, looking at the screen.

"A peacock pin…" JJ said, flipping through a couple of pages before landing on a hero. The top of the page was ripped but the hero was clad in peacock colors. A teal mini skirt with a light purple half skirt that flowed down her legs, leaving the front open to reveal her legs. Peacock feathers were on the hem of the flowing skirt. She wore a tight teal shirt with a purple belt that had gold embroidery, a bit low cut, with short sleeves and long pieces of cloth hooked onto gold armlets. A multiple colored choker with a peacock feather was hooked on her neck. A teal mask was on her face. Despite the faded book, the image of the hero was still very clear.

"Oh, come on…" JJ muttered.

"JJ, I know just the person who to go to for information like this."

"Who?"

"Master Fu."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

JJ stepped into the room and looked around. The apartment was just like she remembered in Japan. Beautiful Chinese paintings, cream colored walls, a therapeutic bed in the middle of the room, a drawer on the opposite wall with a record player and a little box that she remembered had some medicine inside. A second doorway led to probably his bedroom.

Master Fu sat on a cushion on the ground, dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt and khakis. Wayzz sat on his shoulder.

"Welcome, JJ. It's been a while."

* * *

"Well, what did you get?" Adrien asked excitedly as he bounced on her bed. She laughed and poked his nose, pushing him away from her bag.

"Hold on, silly." She chuckled, Yunan hovering on her bag. She slowly pulled out the book and presented it to him, making his eyes widen and his body stop shaking.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Master Fu, the man who gave you the ring." She turned it around to see the symbol. "I asked him for it and he gave it to me. He said Ladybug returned it to him. Why?"

"That's my dad's book."

* * *

JJ flicked her eyes from the book to Adrien, pressing her hand to her forehead and gripping her bangs. She opened her mouth, before closing it and then sighing.

"Okay, number one, where did you find this book?"

"In my dad's safe. I was leaving to school when I heard him talking on the phone and I looked in to see him put the book in a safe behind the painting of my mom." He fidgeted and played with his ring. "So I snooped and found it. I've been looking for it, but I had no idea that Ladybug took it. It disappeared the day when Volpina happened."

"Volpina… The Lila chick, right?"

"Oh, you hate her, too?"

"I met her once during a trip to Hollywood for a meet and greet." JJ gagged. "I found out she was not all smiles and sweets. She's a little stuck up brat who thinks that she's better than everyone else."

"Like Chloe was?"

"Yeah. I dealt with something similar at my old school in Japan." Adrien smiled softly. "Anyway, about this whole book thing."

"Right."

"Whoever Ladybug is under that mask, is probably someone we know in real life."

"Okay… So… What does that mean?"

"It means, we'll need to go into your Ladybug shrine."

"I hate you."

"Nah." JJ replied, watching Adrien put the file folders into his bag. "Consider it as an act of coming out for your love of Ladybug." Adrien sighed and looked at the action figures and posters sadly.

"Yeah, I guess…" He mumbled, zipping up the bag.

"She'll see you're a good guy, I'm sure of it." He shrugged.

"Okay, sure…" He sighed. "Let's just get back to your house."

"Rose, out. Too short. Ladybug has pigtails and dark hair." JJ said, putting down an X on Rose's picture.

"Chloe, out." Adrien said, writing an X as well. "Already know that."

"Right, Antibug." JJ snickered at his glare. She got up, stretching and going over to her snack counter.

"I wish I had one in my room." Adrien pouted. "That'd be awesome." She pulled out a chip bag and crawled back on.

"Well since I spend most of my time in my room, my parents saw fit to put one in. I had one in Japan too." She opened it and stuffed a couple into her mouth before turning back to the files. She opened Marinette's file and narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm…" She grabbed a picture of Ladybug and begin to cut out her face, before lining it up with Marinette's face.

The sweet smile, the light freckles on the nose and the beautiful baby blue eyes…

"Um, I think we may have just found out Ladybug's identity." Yunan popped up from her bed.

"Wait, what?" Yunan asked, flying over.

"Yeah, I mean… You know, you said that you feel a powerful energy when we're in the same room with Marinette. Either that's just a good feeling that she's a nice and sweet girl but I really think that she's Ladybug." Adrien stared at the photo and Yunan sighed. Plagg burped from his camembert box.

"If she's Ladybug, then really Ladybug does like Chat Noir." Plagg said. "But you shouldn't reveal it. It could change the future."

"But Plagg-"

"Kid, I've been around for millennia. The past wielders, both earring and rings, have revealed themselves, and it ended in disaster." Adrien looked down. "Adrien, I understand you're in love with her, but it could lead to disaster. Ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes, Plagg, we know the story…" Adrien muttered. "Please shut up now…" JJ chuckled, scratching Yunan's head.

"Alright. So no revealing Ladybug's identity…" She grinned. "What if we had to? Like we were locked up and time was running out…"

"Still don't reveal yourselves. The only reason why we let you two reveal yourselves was to create a slightly stronger bond. If you and Ladybug revealed your identities it could possibly compromise the future. Someone close to you could die, or you could die."

"But there's three of us…"

"I'm sorry to break your heart, Adrien, but it's true." Yunan said softly. "I've seen past wielders of JJ's miraculous go insane because of power or because they revealed themselves and weren't accepted. Ladybug's earrings and your ring could do the same." Adrien looked at his ring.

"Okay, let's stop with this doomsday stuff and look on the bright side of things." She picked up the book, grinning excitedly. "We have this!"

"JJ, don't forget about what we found out."

"Exactly why I got this book." She picked up her bag and pulled out the old newspapers and pictures. Adrien put away the files and watched her spread out them, his body slumping. He slowly reached and picked up the newspaper of the report of his mother's missing.

"Where did you find this…?"

"I went to the library." She said. "Yunan said something about reuniting the old Miraculous Team. So there are other Miraculous holders out there. I did some research and…" She handed him a picture of his mom. "Do you remember her wearing this pin?" She pointed at the pin.

"Um… Yeah, vaguely… Why?"

"I was looking and I found this." She flipped through the old book that she had found, and held it up of the hero. He took it.

"It's written in Ancient Chinese."

"Exactly, so I went to Master Fu and got the book. It has all the secrets and powers of the Miraculous, but that's not the only reason I got it." She flipped through it and landed on the peacock Miraculous. She turned it around and showed it to him.

"I believe your mother was the holder of the Pin of the Peacock."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Answer to Waterfire: Yes, Yunan is similar to an owl/cat. In Ancient Greece, one of Athena's symbols is an owl, and since she is the goddess of wisdom, it only makes sense. But I love your observation! Keep it up! :D_

 _Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Are you really going to confront JJ about this…?" Tikki asked, crossing her arms. Marinette straightened up, nodding.

"I have to. If she is a Miraculous holder, then I need to know." Tikki frowned and looked down. "What? Do you know something?"

"No…"

"You know something, don't you?"

"Marinette-"

"Tikki, please. I need to know what you know." Tikki took a breath.

"As you know, there are three Miraculous that you know of: your earrings, Chat Noir's ring and Hawkmoth's brooch. Analyzer's Miraculous is her choker, but it was thought to be lost."

"Lost?"

"The last Analyzer went missing along with the Miraculous. And suddenly another one pops up?"

"That is weird…" Marinette muttered. "Do you think Master Fu knows something?" Tikki shrugged. "JJ came at the same time Analyzer arrived. And JJ's eyes are not amateur's eyes. Not to mention her fighting techniques. Those aren't like Chat's. Chat's technique is sloppy, not to be mean, but her technique is defined and strong, unlike our techniques."

Tikki sighed.

"I have to find out who she is."

* * *

"Alright, class! The school has decided, upon your votes, to go to China for our class trip!" The class whooped. "Of course, you will have to get your parent's permission and signing on this slip." Mrs. Bustier said as she handed out slips. "Please get them back to me by tomorrow afternoon, since it is the last day of school. I hope you all can join us!"

* * *

JJ cracked her knuckles and popped her neck, sighing and closing her locker, jumping to the side.

"Geez, Mari…"

"I need to talk to you."

"You already are…" Marinette grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, making her yelp. She pulled her into the library and shoved her against the wall, her hands pressing against her head. JJ's eyes widened and she lifted her hands.

"Whoa, I'm into girls but-"

"Who are you?"

"Um, what?"

"Who are you?" Marinette repeated, narrowing her eyes. JJ looked around, hearing Yunan sigh in her head.

 _"Don't reveal anything."_

"Uh, what do you mean, Mari? I'm JJ, the girl that moved from Japan."

"Yes, yes. Your choker. Who gave it to you?"

"Um… My friend gave it to me. Why?"

"Analyzer has the same one."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I've seen her up close?"

"Hmm, suspicious." JJ sighed, pushing on her nose. "Look, sweetheart, if you think I'm Analyzer, I'm not. I promise. What I'm concerned about, is you."

"Me?" JJ grabbed her hands and flipped their position, grinning smugly at Marinette's surprised face.

"Yes. You have been leaving class and gatherings once there is an akuma sighting. Do you have a secret, Marinette?" JJ purred quietly.

"U-Uh…" Marinette squeaked, her face red.

"I mean you're beautiful, smart, same blue eyes and hair…" JJ mumbled, sliding her hand down her side. "Ladybug is the same way."

"U-Um…"

"Of course, who am I to judge?" JJ said, abruptly pulling away and shrugging. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mari." She winked and left.

Marinette slid down the lockers and took a breath.

* * *

"Oh my god, I cannot believe I just did that to Marinette…" JJ said, banging her head on her locker. Yunan face palmed and shook her head.

"JJ, you really need to control that."

"I know…" The locker room door opened and Adrien peeked his head in.

"Hey, I just finished fencing and Plagg and I are starving. Want to get something to eat?"

"Uh, sure thing." She gave a thumbs up. "Meet outside?"

"Sure!" And disappeared. She shook her head and rubbed her face, her glasses sliding up.

"I'm so tired…" Yunan nuzzled her cheek, giggling softly.

* * *

"It's so fascinating!" JJ said, flipping the page over in the Miraculous book. "So many secrets and powers… Ladybug and Adrien don't even know half of it. It's like… Treasure."

"Don't let it go to your head, JJ." Yunan said, tilting her head up to look at her.

"I know, I know." JJ replied, flipping to the end. Her shoulders slumped and she furrowed her eyebrows. "There's nothing about mine…" Yunan patted her hand softly.

"I'm not sure why there isn't anything about the choker; there was last time."

"Maybe someone ripped the pages out? The last wielder centuries ago might have ripped it out when they went insane."

"You know, Yunan, you really need to stop saying insane. Makes me feel bad."

"Sorry." She went back a few pages. "Apparently the Miraculous items were based on Ancient China, but were spread out all over the world. Obviously there are four currently in Paris, but what about the others?"

"Currently there are two in Master Fu's possession. The Comb of the Bee and the Pendant of the Fox, as well as the Charm of the Turtle."

"Hm? I thought it was the Necklace of the Fox and the Bracelet of the Turtle."

"Those are the correct names. I went with a simpler title."

"Oh. I know that Master Fu is the wielder of the bracelet, but the other two don't have masters?"

"Not that I know of."

"You said you think that Master Fu is trying to get the Miraculous team back together. Who would make good candidates for wielding the Miraculous?"

Yunan simply grinned.

* * *

"I hate airports." JJ muttered, scrolling through her media. Alya tilted her head.

"How come?"

"I used to travel a lot when I was younger. America, Canada, Russia, Germany… You name it."

"Why?" JJ laughed.

"My mom, of course. She's a famous fashion designer, so we went on world tours. That and meet and greets. Those were the worst." Alya laughed, leaning back. Her luggage consisted of a red and orange colored suitcase, a duffle bag and a laptop bag. Today she wore a black blazer, the sleeves rolled up, a white shirt with a fox on it, and black jeans with her normal black and white shoes.

"Where is that girl…?" Alya muttered. "She is late-"

"I'm late! I'm late!" Marinette yelped as she pulled up in front of them, slouching on her suitcase and panting hard.

"Marinette, please hand me your slip." Mrs. Bustier said.

"Oh, right." She stood up and dug through her purse, pulling it out and handing it over. Mrs. Bustier nodded and went back to her seat, sitting down and sorting through some papers. Marinette sat down beside Alya, flopping her arms over the suitcase and sighing in exhaustion.

"Did you sleep at all?" Alya asked.

"No, not really…" Marinette replied, yawning. "Wake me up when we're getting ready to board…" And promptly fell asleep. Alya chuckled and rubbed her back.

* * *

They boarded thirty minutes later. She happily got a window seat, set up her pillow, put her ear buds in and set her music before falling asleep and sleeping dreamlessly.

* * *

"Oh wow…"

"Welcome to China!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Answer to Waterfire: JJ is bi. She's attracted to both guys and girls, but she's never taken initiative or has liked someone._

 _Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Glimmering buildings, the amazing smell of food, and people laughing and bustling around…

"Wow…" Marinette said in awe.

"Aren't you Chinese, Mari?" Alya asked.

"My mom is, yes. I'm half and half."

"Like me." JJ muttered.

* * *

They were taken to a beautiful hotel that reminded her of Chloe's dad's hotel. They went upstairs with two huge suites, one for the girls and one for the boys. The suite had triple bunk beds, which was nice. She immediately claimed one of the top bunks, where Marinette got the middle and Alya got the bottom.

 _"I don't like this place, JJ."_ Yunan said in her mind. Her voice was displeased. JJ opened the bag and pulled out her box, opening the top a little bit to see her annoyed face.

"Why?" she whispered.

"It feels strange…" Yunan replied. "There's a weird energy here."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"JJ?" She jumped and capped the box and looked down.

"Yes?" Alya raised her eyebrow.

"Come on down, weirdo. We're doing a tour of the place."

"Right, right. Coming." Yunan flew into her shirt and she slid down the ladder.

"This hotel was built on a burial place where it was thought to be the burial place of some of the greatest legends of China."

"Isn't that sort of disrespectful?" Adrien asked.

"Thought, dear. Thought to be." The tour guide said, a bit irritated that her tour got cut off by the question.

"Still disrespectful." JJ said. "Even if it's thought to be the burial site it's still disrespecting the ancestors."

The tour guide's eyes narrowed.

"I remember you. You were the most impertinent child I have ever met."

"Still am, thanks." JJ said, crossing her arms. "Continue with your tour, ma'am."

* * *

"Psst, Yunan…" Yunan lifted one of her eyelid's open, looking at her tiredly.

"Yes…?"

"You were right."

"Of course I was."

"Let's go explore, Yunan."

* * *

"This place is incredible…" JJ said in awe as she walked down the spiral stairs. "Who knew that this was here?" Yunan shrugged, sitting on her shoulder and looking around.

"It's strange. The tour guide said it was thought to be the burial site but there's not one tomb down here." She got to the floor and looked around, shining the flashlight on the walls.

"What are these?" She muttered, going to her left. The wall was covered in pictures and engravings that looked like a mix between Chinese paintings and Egyptian hieroglyphics, telling stories of some sort.

"Wow…" She said, pressing her fingers to an image of what looked like Ladybug. Suddenly the images lit up in white light, making her stumble back and bump into the opposite wall. On the ground symbols that looked vaguely familiar lit up as well, going all the way down and fading into the distance. JJ looked at Yunan, who simply shrugged but gestured excitedly.

Together they headed down the hallway.

* * *

Eventually they came into a circular room, eight images on the walls. A book pedestal was in the middle of the room on top of a yin and yang symbol, with the same symbol as the Miraculous book.

"Another book?" JJ asked, looking at Yunan.

"I have no memory of there being a second book." Yunan replied.

"Hmm…" She said, walking up to it. She laid her hand on it before it shone brightly, making her cover her eyes and step back. She blinked rapidly to recover and looked before her, gasping and falling back, her flashlight turning off in the process.

"Hello, JJ. It's good to finally meet you."

* * *

"What is going on?" The principal asked grumpily as he came in.

"I'm so sorry to have bothered you, sir, but one of the student's is missing." Mrs. Bustier said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was doing a bed check and found that one of them is missing."

"Who?"

"JJ Nakamura." The principal sighed, scratching his beard.

"Okay, everyone get into pairs. Take your flashlights and look around the building. Where could she have possibly gone?" Adrien shyly raised his hand.

"She might just be exploring. When she's in a new environment she likes to explore. I caught her in my basement one time at my house."

"You make her sound like a dog, Mr. Agreste."

"Nah, more like a cat than anything else." He replied. As people got into their groups, he looked at the pairs. Alya went with Nino, Juleka and Rose, Chloe and Sabrina… Pretty much everyone had their own pair.

"I-I guess it's just you and me…" He looked over to see Marinette standing there, blushing vibrantly and twiddling with her thumbs.

"Guess so." He smiled. "Let's find her, okay, Marinette?" She smiled and nodded.

* * *

The building was pretty gorgeous. Outstanding Chinese paintings, gold and white walls with gold pillars, tall ceilings and elegant doors leading to other suites.

"So… What do you think of JJ?" Marinette asked.

"She's cool, smart and funny, and sarcastic. Not to mention she makes a lot of puns."

"What do you see her as…?"

"A sister more than anything. She took care of me after all. Not to mention she has two older brothers."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Marinette smiled a little bit.

"Did she tell you she hit on me the other day?"

"Whoa, wait, what?" He asked.

"Yup. Is she…?"

"I don't know. I would've thought asexual, considering she's never liked anybody."

"True…" He sighed.

"JJ, where are you?"

* * *

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're Ladybug!" JJ squeaked, scooting back a bit. The woman-no, _ghost_ -smiled. When she pictured a ghost, she pictured Star Wars; blue ghosts with facial features.

"You are correct." Ladybug replied. "Like I said, it is good to finally meet you. I have watched over you, the present Ladybug and Chat Noir in your endeavors to fight Hawkmoth."

"Yeah? And how are we doing?"

"Quite good. It's lovely to see you three fight again."

"Hm…" She replied, pulling herself to her knees and taking in Ladybug's appearance. She was absolutely _gorgeous_.

Her hair was colored the same as Marinette's, dark black hair that looked blue, magnificent blue eyes exactly like Marinette's, light skin and light freckles… She looked like an older version of Marinette. Her outfit was nothing like Ladybug's body suit, though. Her outfit consisted of tight red capris with black spots, a mini skirt, and a tight top that showed off her curves and chest really well. The back was lowered, showing off her upper back. Her hair was styled in a high ringlet bun, held together by a beautiful clip that went into two ribbons. She didn't have a mask, which was odd and nice at the same time.

"S-So, what is this place?" JJ asked.

"It is a place dedicated to the saviors of China." She sighed. "The past heroes were spread out amongst the earth to protect it, but… After I died, everything vanished. The shrines, the prayers…" She shook her head. "It vanished quickly."

"You were worshipped?"

"The Egyptians and Chinese were very similar. They believed that the woman and man protecting their city were gods sent on behalf of their sins."

JJ gagged, making Ladybug smile.

"What?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's stupid…"

"Many believed so. There was one Chat Noir that was a woman. And one Ladybug was a man."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." Ladybug sighed. "I miss those days of being in the battle."

"The Ladybug now is amazing. She's smart and brave, and beautiful. So pretty… Her eyes are like the sky." Ladybug smiled.

"I'm glad you find her pleasing. I hope Tikki is teaching her well."

"I have a question…"

"Yes?" She took a breath, softly stroking Yunan's forehead as she fell asleep, obviously not in the mood for this conversation.

"Do you know who the next heroes will be? I mean like for the Fox, Bee and Turtle Miraculous. The Peacock Miraculous is missing, and obviously Hawkmoth has the Moth Miraculous, but…"

Ladybug smiled.

"In fact, I do."

* * *

"Ugh, where is that girl?" Marinette said, closing the door to the kitchen. Adrien scratched his head, shifting his feet.

"Like I said, maybe she's exploring. Maybe she went to get a late night snack. She usually does that."

"How come?" He shrugged.

"She eats when she's stressed, overthinking something or doing homework. Sometimes when she's onto something she never stops eating."

"And she doesn't gain weight because of that?" Adrien laughed.

"Oh man, you don't know her morning routine."

"And what is that?" Marinette asked, looking inside a lounge room, shining her light in it. "What, does she do twenty pushups and sit ups?"

"Actually one hundred pushups and sit ups. And lunges, stretches, weight lifting and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"She's amazingly flexible." Adrien said. "She slightly reminds me of the way Analyzer moves."

"Oh? And how do you know?" Marinette asked.

"I've seen her in action." Adrien replied smugly.

"Oh, have you now?" Marinette giggled.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Okay, one last question."

"Ask away, my dear." JJ took a deep breath.

"Why is there a second volume of the Miraculous book?" Ladybug smiled.

"It's not a second volume, actually. It's exactly the same as the one you have, just with an appendix."

"Appendix…?" JJ asked. Ladybug picked it up, which was surprising, and handed it to her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"I-I'll look for it when I get home…" Ladybug nodded, watching JJ stand and lay Yunan in her cleavage, making her yawn and stretch, before cuddling up against her skin.

"Thank you, Ladybug."

"You're welcome, my dear." JJ begin to head out, before stopped and looking over her shoulder.

"W-What is your actual name." Ladybug smiled.

"Marianne Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Answer to Waterfire: Little mistake, thanks for point it out. What's your favorite book?_

 _Hope you guys like this chapter! R &R!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rightfully belongs to its owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

JJ quickly ran into the bedroom, shoved the book into her bag, zipped it up, made sure Yunan was securely hidden and headed into the hallway, looking both ways to make sure no one was coming and turned left, listening closely to the voices.

"Oh please, if anything, I bet she's ripped as can be." She heard Marinette say.

"She is!" Adrien replied.

"And how would you know?"

"U-Um… I just… know…" He cleared his throat. "JJ, where are you!?" She stepped out.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" They turned and sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" Marinette asked.

"Exploring." She held up her flashlight. "Why?"

"You were missing from your bed." Adrien replied, narrowing his eyes. "Where were you?"

"In all the places you don't know what there's there." She said smugly. Marinette sighed and shook her head, pulling out a radio and talking into it.

"We found her."

* * *

They gathered in the main suite, Mrs. Bustier and the principal chewing her out about how she should let them know or not to leave unless she leaves a note.

"We were searching all night for you!" Mrs. Bustier said, pointing outside to prove her point. JJ scratched her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Nice… Sunrise…?" Mrs. Bustier sighed and nodded.

"Everyone, go back to your bedrooms and get a couple of hours of sleep. We'll do the tour around the city in the… Um…"

"Morning?" JJ asked sweetly. Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette laughed.

* * *

The two groups were able to get a couple of more hours of sleep, and when they woke up, JJ was the hardest one to wake up. After six failed attempts, Alya got the best idea. She pulled up an app that would amplify her voice and clicked it on.

Alya cleared her throat.

"JJ, WAKE UP!"

JJ woke with a start and rolled off her bed, landing hard on the floor with a big thud.

"Ow!" She rolled onto her back, glaring at Alya with a cold steely look like the one she had when Chloe stole her phone. "Really? Really?"

"What? You're a heavy sleeper." JJ groaned and got up, throwing her comforter back onto her bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Nice bedhead!" Marinette called.

JJ responded with her ring finger, that could be have been easily mistaken as the middle finger.

* * *

As they walked down the hall way to get to the dining room, JJ talked with Adrien.

"JJ!" Chloe called, running up to catch up to him.

"Hi, Chloe. What's up?"

"S-Sabrina and I made this in thanks for helping me." She handed out a box. JJ took it and opened it, revealing a silver chained necklace with a cute white crystal on it.

"Oh, wow, it's so pretty." She pulled it out and pulled it over her head, the crystal bouncing off her shirt. "Thank you, Chloe."

Chloe blushed brightly, playing with her hair.

"Hey, you changed your lipstick." Chloe put her fingers to her lips. She had changed her lipstick to a soft red, which looked way better than the last one. "I like it."

* * *

They gathered in the dining room, with round tables to seat five. So JJ, Marinette, Nino, Alya and Adrien took one table together.

"How come you're so nice to Chloe?" Nino asked. "She's…"

"Changed." JJ replied. "Everybody can change. She just needed some kindness and help."

"Even after she stole your phone and threatened you?" JJ laughed.

"Oh, you don't know what kind of bullies I had at my old school. Pranking other girls, making fun of other guys and girls, just being an awful person. She couldn't change, but Chloe could. I saw it." The four slightly looked down. "Chloe may have done awful things, but she's changed. Just watch, guys."

"Alright…"

"By the way, Adrien mentioned that you do a pretty insane workout." Marinette said. JJ grinned.

"I'll show you after breakfast."

* * *

JJ inhaled her food, which consisted of three huge pancakes, eggs, a plate of bacon and three pieces of toast.

"Where do you put all that?" Alya asked. JJ wiped her mouth, smirking.

"I have a big stomach." Adrien covered his mouth.

"I don't think I have ever seen you eat like that."

"Thanks." She leaned back as she watched them finish. "Let me show you what else I can do."

* * *

"That is abnormal! Abnormal I say!" Kim yelped in absolute horror as he watched JJ do some poses that made even the athlete wince.

"It's not abnormal." Marinette replied, watching JJ get on her knees from her twist pose. She stretched and stood, Adrien handing over her jacket. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are flexible."

"But they're superheroes, they're supposed to be flexible." Kim replied.

"Technically speaking, a lot of women and men can do poses exactly like JJ. Some can be as flexible or almost as." Max said. JJ laughed as she pulled on her shoes.

"You're right. I'm fast as well."

"Oh? As fast as me?" Kim asked.

"Why don't we find out, star athlete? Hm?" JJ asked, looking at him with a taunting look. Kim cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Sure! But don't cry when I beat you." She pulled off her jacket and folded it, handing it over to Adrien while smiling.

"Shall we go outside, my friend?"

* * *

"The rules are simple. You will run to the end of the street, and back with a simple turn around to come back." Max explained. Kim stretched while JJ nodded.

"Get in position!" Max said, watching them closely. They obeyed, getting in position.

"Wow, JJ is really fit." Marinette commented.

"Why?" Nino asked.

"She's got a great behind." Alya replied.

"Thanks! Wanna tap it later?" JJ called, looking over her shoulder and smirking. Both turned bright red and covered their faces, Adrien's and Nino's face shocked, as well as all of their classmates.

"Whoa." Juleka said quietly.

"Yeah." The rest of the class agreed.

"GO!" Max yelled, waving his makeshift green flag. Both of them took off, JJ in the lead.

Turns out JJ was faster, even though Kim had longer legs and was an athlete since he was in grade school.

"N-Nice… run…" Kim panted, reach up for a fist bump. JJ grinned and went to hit it.

And then there was an explosion.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Answer to Waterfire: Huh, I don't think I've ever heard of them before. My favorite book series is Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Underland Chronicles. Nah, I don't think Hawkmoth would have the guts too because he's specifically after the earrings and ring. Besides, the Turtle Miraculous is in Fu's possession, as well as the Bee and Fox Miraculous. The Peacock Miraculous went missing so we don't know. Guess we just have to wait until Season 2, huh? And JJ has that appeal, you know?_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to their owner._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Kids, get inside!" Mrs. Bustier shouted. Sirens rang in the distance, people screamed and ran for cover.

Except it wasn't an explosion.

"It's an illusion." JJ said. "Watch." A piece of debris fell, going to hit on a woman but as soon as it touched her, it vanished. The building went back to the way it was.

"Illusions…?" Marinette asked shakily. Adrien narrowed his eyes and he looked at her as she scanned the area. She caught a body signature inside one the buildings right across the street.

"Where'd Marinette go?" Adrien asked.

"Probably went back inside."

"We need to transform-"

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"It'd risk our identities."

"Oh."

"Adrien!" His face paled and she groaned.

"Oh no… She's back…"

"Yeah."

Lila hopped down in front of them, dressed in her Volpina outfit.

"L-Lila?"

"How are you, Adrien? I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Uh… I thought you went back to Hollywood." Adrien said, trying to inch away and get behind JJ.

"Eh. I avoided my secretary and managed to stay in Paris. I didn't know you came to China." She purred as she grabbed his arm roughly, digging her nails into his arm.

"Hey, I'm here too." JJ said, cutting between them and pushing Adrien behind her. Lila scowled.

"I remember you. You were ravaging in my room a few years ago."

"I'm an adventurer, what can I say?" JJ replied, then glared. "And what are you doing here in China, Lila?"

"I'm here for Adrien, of course."

"Oh please. Cut the crap and tell the real reason." Her eyes fell on her necklace. "Or else. You're not fooling anyone with your stupid illusions." Lila narrowed her eyes.

"And if I don't?" JJ grabbed her wrist and surprisingly she didn't go poof, and grabbed her necklace, tempted to yank it off. She got close to her face, her eyes narrowed and cold.

"If you don't leave now, then I will rip off your necklace and make _you_ actually go poof from all existence. You are a puppet for Hawkmoth, nothing more." Lila breathed shakily and gulped. "If you don't get out of my sight, I will take this necklace and make sure you are never seen again. I'll make sure your disappearance looks like an accident."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh, I would, sweetheart." Lila growled. "Don't test me, and never lay your hands on Adrien ever again." Lila scowled.

"I will not agree to those terms. Adrien is mine." JJ grinned.

"Sorry, but he's not." She yanked off the pendant and slammed it to the ground, the akuma flying out, but JJ grabbed it, clenched her fist then released it as a white butterfly. She returned to Lila, grabbed her shirt and pulling her close.

"Get the next flight out of here, and never show your face again. Your daddy's money can buy your ticket, yes? Leave." Lila trembled with rage, looking down at her broken necklace and running away. JJ sighed and turned to Adrien, who was stiff with shock. She bent down and picked up the remains, shoving them into her pocket.

"Whoa." He said. "I didn't know you could catch akumas."

"Neither did I." JJ replied, looking down her cleavage to see Yunan staring up at her blinking in her sarcastic way. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you know I could catch akumas and release them?" Yunan shrugged.

"Not that I know of."

"You are a little sh-"

"You guys! Are you okay?" Alya asked as she came out. Yunan quickly ducked back down and she adjusted her shirt. Marinette and the other two came up, making sure they weren't harmed.

"Where's all the rubble?" Marinette asked, looking at the street.

"It was an illusion, caused by Volpina."

"Volpina? The villain who tried to be a hero?" Nino asked.

"Yeah." JJ replied. "She's gone now, but I think she was working for Hawkmoth." Marinette nodded.

"She tried to kidnap Adrien literally the day before you arrived."

"Ha, really?"

"Yeah." JJ said. "What's her obsession with him anyway?"

"Hey." Adrien said, tugging on her shirt. "I'm hot, for one thing."

"You sure about that?" Nino snorted and covered his mouth, Alya snickered and Marinette pouted slightly.

* * *

After Mrs. Bustier made sure Adrien or JJ weren't harmed, they toured the city. They visited national monuments, museums and even quite a few famous restaurants.

"This place is fantastic!" JJ said as she bounced on her bed. Alya laughed, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I have a question. Where did you go to last night?"

"Oh…" JJ said, glancing at the book under her pillow. "Just looking around, like the basement and stuff…"

"There's a basement?"

"Inventory. Bathroom supplies, laundry room, you know, all that." JJ replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You were gone all night." Marinette laughed.

"Adrien says he caught her in his pantry one night."

"I… Like to snack when I'm thinking…" JJ said defensibly. "And I get hungry in the middle of the night."

Everyone in the room sighed and shook their heads.

"What?"

* * *

They stayed a couple of more days, and JJ managed to sneak down to the cave a few more times and get some pictures of the images. She also consulted Ladybug again, but her image wouldn't show up.

"Ah, home sweet home." JJ said as she put her bags on her bed. Of course, there was the whole thing hoping Hawkmoth hadn't blown up the city while they were gone…

 _Marianne Cheng._

"What's wrong?" Yunan asked.

"The Ladybug that we encountered said her name is Marianne Cheng. Marinette's last name is Dupain-Cheng." Yunan's face was blank before realization crossed it.

"Ooh… Marianne… Marinette… Cheng… I see…"

"Is Marinette our Ladybug?"

* * *

Nino stretched happily and plopped down at his desk, going to turn on his monitor until he noticed a box.

"What's this?"

* * *

Chloe yawned as she pulled out her ponytail, sitting down in front of her mirror. She reached to go pull out a make-up wipe when she saw a box.

"Huh?"

* * *

"How was it? Was it humid? Hot?" Alya laughed as she ruffled her siblings' heads and sat down in her desk chair.

"Fun and both. I swear I felt like my hair was going to fluff up."

"Did you share a room with the boys?"

"No, I didn't. We had separate rooms. Now shoo, I'll tell you more and show you the pictures at dinner." Her siblings left sadly with a pout, closing the door in the process. Alya shook her head and pulled out her phone, hooking it up to the computer and reaching to turn on the monitor, brushing a box in the process. She furrowed her eyebrows and picked it up.

"Did they get me a gift or something?" She mumbled as she opened it. There was a flash of light as an orange ball of light went up. She blinked to adjust and looked up at it, falling back and out of her chair.

"Hello, Alya! My name is Trixx, I'm a kwami to serve you!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

JJ yawned and leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs and then running her legs down them. It'd been a couple of hours since she got home and she was comfortable with being home and at her desk on her computer, scrolling through the Ladyblog and other blogs.

"So soft…" She muttered.

"You are weird."

"Thank you." Her phone vibrated, an alert popping up of another akuma attack.

"Well that didn't take long…" Yunan muttered, shoving her cookie into her mouth. JJ laughed and stood.

"Yunan, mask on!"

* * *

JJ landed behind Ladybug, who was crouching and watching something across the street. She walked up next to her, crouching as well.

"What are we dealing with today?" She whispered.

"Twins." Ladybug replied. "I haven't seen their powers yet; all they've been doing is robbing places."

"Fun."

"Where's Chat Noir?"

"I dunno. Probably late, as usual."

"Not today." They looked over their shoulders to see him sliding down his staff and put it on his belt. "What are we dealing with?"

"Twins." They chorused. JJ rolled her eyes as Adrien gave his mischievous grin.

"Well? What do you want me to do?" JJ asked. Ladybug stared at her before grinning.

 _This is not smart._ Yunan commented in her head. _Why would you agree to this?_

"It's for a good cause, Yunan. Don't worry." JJ whispered, taking a breath before rolling out.

"Na na na boo boo!" The twin akumas turned and raised identical guns, shooting streams of blue and red fire…? JJ quickly rolled out of the way and summoned her staff, but the blue one shot a stream of blue fire and froze her to the ground.

"Uh oh." She said, trying to yank free from the ground. The red one raised his weapon, going to press the trigger when something flew at them at knocked both of them out. She stared at their bodies before slowly looking over her shoulder to see a guy dressed in green.

Well, two colors of green anyway. His inner thighs were light green, whereas the outer parts and his boots were dark green. The light green ended right before the boots. He wore the same light green colored utility belt around his waist, a nice loose green hood on his head. On his wrists were forearm gauntlets, blending in with the dark green color. His mask was dark green inside around the eyes. Light green shoulder pads were on his shoulders. His skin was a dark chocolate and his eyes were like amber.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ladybug and Chat Noir landed.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" Chat asked.

"U-Um… J-Jade Turtle." He replied.

"A Miraculous holder?"

"Y-Yes." Ladybug and Chat looked at each other before looking at her.

"What?" She replied. "Look, get me out of this before I whack both of you in the heads!" Both scrambled and Chat chipped at the ice with his staff.

"I think the akumas are in their guns." Jade Turtle said awkwardly. Ladybug reached down to pick them up when Red popped up and slammed his legs into her, sending her into the wall. Both twins picked up their bags and guns and ran to the end of the alleyway before there was flute music sounded. A wall went up and they stopped short. Then there was a figure in the air, a launch of golden goo falling, hardening and creating a caramel kind of mixture, but it looked like honey.

Then two figures landed.

The first was dressed in the exact same outfit of Volpina, but her hair was tied up in a ponytail and the ends were tipped white. And she looked way different from the fake Volpina. But she had the exact same necklace, but JJ knew that was the real one, unlike Lila.

The second was dressed in black and yellow, like a bumble bee. Her eyes were blue and her hair shone like light golden rays of sunshine.

"Okay… Today is weird…" Ladybug muttered, grabbing the guns and breaking them. She caught the akumas, released them and then did her reconstruction thing. The ice melted and Chat nearly slammed his staff on her hand and she yelped and pulled away.

"Sorry." He said, snickering.

"Okay!" Ladybug said, pushing Jade Turtle with other two. "Who are you three and why did you suddenly appear out of nowhere?"

"Memory check: _We_ appeared out of nowhere." JJ said. Ladybug gave her a side glance before looking back at them.

"Queen Bee."

"Volpina."

"Jade Turtle."

"We're all Miraculous holders." Volpina bounced up and down. "It was so cool! I was at home and I found this box and I opened it and this kwami came out saying she was to help me."

"Same thing here." Queen Bee said. "I sat down and saw it, opened it and same thing happened."

"Same." Jade Turtle said.

Yunan squealed in her head, making her wince and hold her head. _They're awakened!_

"Ow…"

"You okay?" Chat asked, gently holding her arm.

"Yunan squealed in my mind…" She replied.

 _Sorry._ Yunan said.

"You can communicate with your kwami through your mind?"

"Been around longer then Ladybug and Chat Noir." JJ replied. "I know a lot of things you have yet to learn about. Meet me in the park at nine tonight, there's something I have to tell you. Also, all of you are about to switch back."

She grinned as she watched them scramble to go.

* * *

"Is that a really wise choice, Marinette?" Tikki asked, watching her play with her hair. "If Analyzer has something up her sleeve, like revealing all of our identities…"

"I trust Analyzer. Maybe not too much, but whatever she has planned I'm sure it's for a good cause." Tikki nodded and smiled.

"I trust you, Marinette!" She flew up and nuzzled her cheek. "Also, isn't it time to leave?"

* * *

Everybody arrived at the same time, Analyzer sitting on a bench casually with Chat.

"Okay… So why are we here?" Volpina asked. Analyzer stood.

"Thank you for meeting here." She said. "I spoke with Master Fu about it, and he agreed with me."

"About…?" Jade Turtle asked. Analyzer took a breath.

"Yunan, reverse transformation."

Everyone gasped and stared, stepping back in the process.

"J-JJ?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Answer to Waterfire: Haha. I have it perfectly laid out, don't worry. Also, you missed Chapter Sixteen._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"You're Analyzer…?" Marinette asked. JJ laughed and scratched her head.

"Yup!"

"Is it really a surprise?" Chat asked, smirking. "Same time JJ arrived, Analyzer arrived."

"That… That is true…" Marinette replied, scratching her chin. "But our kwamis specifically told us not to reveal our identities-"

"Until the Miraculous Team was reunited."

"Miraculous Team?" Queen Bee asked.

"In the past, the Miraculous Team was a team of the Miraculous holders to combat problems in their city. Even though we are missing one, Master Fu says we can reveal ourselves." Chat Noir shook his head, chuckling and standing.

"Plagg, reverse transformation."

Chat Noir turned into Adrien Agreste.

"A-A-A-Adrien?" Marinette squeaked out.

"Hi." He replied.

"Well fine then!" Jade Turtle said, throwing his hands in the air. "Wayzz, reverse transformation."

"Pollen, reverse transformation."

"Trixx, reverse transformation."

One by one, their identities were revealed. Queen Bee turned into Chloe, Volpina turned into Alya and Jade Turtle turned into Nino.

Marinette stepped back, staring at everyone while they laughed and poked each other. Chloe launched herself onto JJ, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her while laughing sweetly. Nino and Adrien fist bumped and Alya got her phone to take a group selfie and then would send it to the respective members of the Miraculous Team.

"Ladybug?" JJ asked, gently pulling away from Chloe, even though she stuck to her arm as she walked over. Marinette looked down, slightly trembling. "There's something I need to tell you." Marinette looked up at her, seeing the kind eyes of her friends, including Chloe.

"What…?" She asked quietly.

"Please, Tikki, reverse transformation." JJ said.

"W-Wait!" Marinette cried as her transformation disappeared. Tikki flew out and landed on JJ's shoulder with her kwami, Tikki looking very guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, Marinette…"

"Whoa…" Adrien said.

"Tikki, you said that it'd be disastrous if we revealed our identities. Why suddenly now?" She asked.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" JJ said quickly before Tikki could answer. "We'll talk there."

* * *

They sat down on the couches in her room, the kwamis happily floating around and talking excitedly. They sat on JJ's lap while chowing down on a variety of food; Pollen with honey, Yunan with cookies, Tikki with cookies, Wayzz with lettuce and cheese, Trixx with jerky, and Plagg with camembert.

The Miraculous holders glared at their kwamis for choosing to sit in JJ's lap rather than theirs. JJ scratched their heads, Plagg nuzzling on her chest and looking at Adrien smugly.

"What do you want to tell us?" Marinette asked. JJ stood, the kwamis flying up and landing on her shoulders and head. They watched her go to her bed, picking up her bag and sitting back down. She opened her bag and pulled out two books that Marinette stiffened up at.

"Where'd you get those?" Marinette asked. JJ held up the first.

"Master Fu gave me this one." She held up the second. "And this one, I found it under the hotel in China."

"I knew there was something fishy when you said in the basement." Adrien said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to."

 _Marianne Cheng._

JJ cleared her throat. "Anyway, these two books are exactly the same. They have the same information about the Miraculous, the heroes and the kwamis."

"Where'd you find the first book?" Chloe asked. "I assume not in a library."

"Right. It was Adrien's book, which Lila stole and then Ladybug stole." Marinette turned red, scratching her cheek and laughing awkwardly.

"Where'd you find it, Adrien?" JJ asked. Adrien fidgeted.

"My dad has a safe in his office. I caught him putting in a book in it, so I looked and… It was in there."

"Why would your dad have a book on the Miraculous?" Alya asked.

"I don't know…" JJ flipped through it a few times before landing on the Peacock Miraculous and holding it up.

"Seen this before?"

"Ooh, I have!" Chloe said. "Mrs. Agreste used to show me it when I was little! I loved it so much."

"And you think it was just a pin?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't think there were superpowers then." Chloe replied. "Are you saying that Mrs. Agreste might've been a holder?"

"Oh, I've seen that before." Plagg said, his sentence muffled. "In Adrien's dad's safe." Adrien grabbed Plagg, lifting him up and dangling him in front of his face.

" _What?_ "

"What? I thought it was just a pin for a second. Guess I was too busy looking around."

"I swear I would punch you into that wall."

"Nah…" Plagg replied.

"Adrien, calm down." JJ said, softly patting his arm and taking Plagg away from him before he decided to murder the kwami. She gently sat him on her chest, making him happily snuggle down.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and they relaxed by recounting memories of weird happenings or dealings when they were younger.

She noticed how fidgety Adrien was.

"Hey, Chloe, Alya, Nino, want to come with me to get some snacks?" She asked, standing.

"Uh…" Alya caught the hint from her eyes and stood, grabbing their arms with her.

"Let's go!" And they left, JJ winking at Adrien, closing the door, the kwamis following.

"You want to go outside…?" He asked.

"Um, sure…" Marinette replied, blushing a bit. They stood and went outside, watching the rain pelt on the ground.

The only sound was the rain.

"I-I'm really glad it's you, Marinette." Adrien said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I fell in love with a beautiful, intelligent, young woman." Marinette blushed darkly.

"Thank you… I've had a huge crush on you, but to think that you were Chat Noir… I'm so sorry for turning you down…"

"Hey…" He said, taking her hand and turning her to face him. "It's not your fault. How could you have known? We thought we were different people." She looked down. "Look at me." She flicked her eyes up at him and then back down. He chuckled and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around his neck and cupping her chin.

"You are the most beautiful, smart, amazing… Wow… So many things… I'm so glad I fell in love with you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Or should I say Future Mrs. Agreste…" Her face turned as red as could be, and he smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into his chest, becoming more relaxed and encouraged. Once she begin to kiss harder, he kissed back a bit more with force.

Oh god…

He slid his hand down her back, settling it on her waist and pulling her close to his body, cupping her cheek as they kissed more.

Kissing in the rain was possibly the best thing ever.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Answer to Waterfire: Hope you like this chapter as well!_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

About a week passed since they revealed their identities and let's just say, their teamwork was so coordinated JJ was sure that Hawkmoth was jealous.

And she loved the way Marinette and Adrien looked at each other now. The loving glances, the jokes, and the sweet sayings they would do…

She shipped them, to be honest.

"Nothing to watch, play…" JJ pouted. "There's nothing to do…" Yunan rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you invite the others over to swim?"

"Ha, Adrien seeing Marinette in a swimsuit would be hilarious." She leaned back in her chair. "Pool isn't ready yet."

"Then invite them over to watch a movie or something."

"Yeah… That'd be a good idea…" JJ replied, picking up her phone to message them when she saw an alert about an akuma attack… Fifteen minutes ago.

"Yunan, mask on!"

* * *

She got there just in time. The akuma was similar to Darkblade and Musketeer, but wielding two swords instead of one. The others were trying to fight the akuma off, but unlike the other two, he was fast and smart.

"Ladybug, look out!" Chloe shouted, but it was too late. The akuma swept perfectly, cleanly slicing one of Ladybug's ponytails off. JJ slammed down on top of the akuma, knocking his weapons away and holding him down by the wrists.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, thrashing around. Marinette picked up his swords and snapped them in half, catching the akuma and releasing it, and doing her repair thing, but it didn't repair her hair. Marinette played with it sadly.

"Does it look bad…?" She asked.

"No, it's not too bad…" Adrien replied, gently touching the cut.

"Just get married already…" Chloe said, rolling her eyes as Alya took a picture. JJ chuckled and led the boy away as police and ambulances begin to pull up. When a medic came to take him to look for injuries and wrap him in a shock blanket, she followed while the others were interviewed, since there were three new superheroes. She sat with the boy while he was checked over and given some water.

"Do you remember what happened before you were akumitized?" She asked softly. He was quite cute, actually. Tight dark brown curls in a nice cut, piercing grey eyes, and a nice shade of tan skin. He had braces but she didn't mind that.

"I-It sounds stupid when you think about it…"

"Try me." He glanced at her.

"I play a lot of video games and watch a lot of shows so I'm usually cooped up in my room a lot." He rubbed his forehead.

"Anything else?"

"My mom hates me."

"Why?"

"She says I'm too antisocial and I exclude myself from activities. She says that my friends at school are bad influences… I'm being transferred to another school in the fall…"

"Sorry to hear that." He sniffed.

"It's fine…" He glanced up at Marinette, then looked down.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes." He shut his eyes tightly.

"D-Did I harm her…?"

"No, just cut off her hair." He took a shaky breath, his eyes filling with tears.

"I-I'm so sorry… I knew what Hawkmoth needed to make another puppet and I let him…"

"Hey, it's not your fault…" She gently rubbed his hand comfortingly. "What's your name?"

"T-Tarek…"

"Interesting name. I'm Analyzer, as you know. What's your favorite game?" He sniffed, wiping his nose.

"Um… I'm not sure…"

"Console or PC?"

"Console…"

"Eh, I'm more PC but I like console too. I play a lot of PC games."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yup. What kind of shows do you watch…?"

"It depends on what I'm feeling…"

 _Time is running out, JJ. Let's get going._

"Uh, here." She summoned a card and handed it to him. "If you ever want to talk, just call me."

"T-Thanks…" He replied. She patted his arm and stood, walking over to the others, who eyed him with suspicion.

"You doing okay?" JJ asked Marinette.

"Uh, yeah." She replied. "Just sad…" JJ patted her shoulder.

"Well, we better get out of here before our time is up."

* * *

"JJ, your friends are here."

"Let them in." She replied. The door opened, and she could hear the sounds of struggling

"Come on, Mari, it's cute!"

"Nooooo…"

"What's wrong?" JJ asked, turning around to see Alya and Marinette. Marinette had a hood over her head, her face red with embarrassment.

"She got a haircut and is scared to show it off." JJ laughed, standing and walking up to her, gently taking the ends of the hood.

"Why are you scared…?"

"I've had medium length hair all my life…"

"And?"

"It's weird seeing it short!"

"I once had waist length hair."

"You did?" Alya asked. "I can't imagine you with that long of hair."

"I know, right?" She gently tugged on Marinette's hood. "It's okay. Take it off." Marinette slowly pulled it off.

She had cut her hair in a similar style to her own. She had kept her bangs, but the backside was freshly cut and beautiful.

JJ squeezed her cheeks. "So cute! You look so pretty with short hair!"

"R-Really?"

"Yup!" She blushed and played with her bangs. Yunan hugged her cheek, Tikki smiling.

"Yo, dudes!" They turned to see Nino, Adrien and Chloe in the doorway.

Adrien looked absolutely awestruck.

"You cut your hair?" Chloe asked, coming up and circling her.

"Y-Yes, I did."

"It's pretty! I like it!" And went to set down her bags. JJ smiled at the startled look on Marinette's face and looked at Chloe while she unpacked the food.

"Dude, go say hi instead of standing there looking like an idiot." Nino whispered to Adrien.

"I uh. Uh…" He replied dumbly. She snuck up behind Marinette and pushed her up then pulled Nino to Alya and Chloe. She plopped the Alya and Nino down on the couch and watched.

"Y-Y-You look really beautiful." Adrien said shyly. "I like your hair…" Marinette blushed.

"God, just kiss already!" Alya said. "First kiss for Marinette!" Adrien simply grinned and grabbed Marinette's waist, pressing his lips to Marinette's. Instead of being awkward and weird with it, Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back professionally.

"This wasn't her first kiss." Nino whispered to Alya. "Pay up." Alya pouted and handed him a twenty, Chloe also handing one to him.

Adrien softly held the back of her head.

"Mmm…" Marinette melted into his embrace, running her fingers through his hair.

"There's a bed right over there." JJ said, pointing to it. They pulled away, turning red and dislatching from each other.

"Ten bucks says they do it by beginning of semester." Alya whispered to JJ.

"Deal."

* * *

"That is stupid."

"What is?"

"Bets."

"Bets are amazing." JJ replied, leaning back in her chair and twirling her pencil.

It'd been about two weeks since they made a bet, and Adrien and Marinette had started dating. So far they had gone on about five dates. They were an adorable couple; like yin and yang.

"What's the point though?"

"Basically you make a bet on what a person is going to do and set a time, then if the person does it, you have to give the better the money." Yunan slouched.

"What?" JJ patted her head.

"It's okay. Don't worry." Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

 _New Message from Tarek: Can we meet?_

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Answer to Waterfire: Hope you like this chapter as well! There will be a few plot twists so... Hehe..._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Tarek was waiting for her on his balcony. She landed on the railing and smiled softly at the look she got. His room was nice and clean. The floors were dark brown laminate, the walls grey, similar to her room's colors. There was a nice TV, a bookshelf and a neatly made bed.

And then she saw the knife.

"Were you thinking of hurting yourself…?" she asked softly. He looked down, gripping the rail tightly and giving a slight nod. "Why…?"

"It makes me feel better." She frowned and lifted his wrists, seeing faint scars.

"When did this start?"

"When I got depressed…" She rubbed his wrists gently, lifting them and kissing the scars, making his body temperature rise. His face turned red and he slightly tugged away.

"W-W-W-What is this for?"

"When I was little and I hurt myself, my mom would kiss my wound and I would forget the pain that was caused." He bit his lip and looked down shyly, shuffling his feet. He moved his hands out and went and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her neck.

"Y-You'll be there if something happens to me, right…?"

"I'll save you as many times as I need." She gently rubbed his neck and pressed her cheek to his head. "I swear with my life." His hair was so soft and curly…

"I will protect you to the ends of my days."

* * *

"Another day, another akuma attack." JJ sighed. "Will Hawkmoth ever give up?"

"I didn't know you were such a poet." Marinette said.

"No, not really. A writer, yes, but a poet, I could care less." Adrien laughed.

"Let's get to fighting!"

"Yeah!"

JJ smiled as another akuma was captured and released. They were gathered in a group while the victim was being treated, watching the news reporters carefully.

"You know what I've noticed?" Alya said, everyone turning their attention to her. "When there's a moment of break, or the akuma is close to snatching one of our Miraculous, a purple mask shows up on their face."

"Telepathy?" Nino asked.

"I read in the book that Hawkmoth has the power to telepathically talk to all of his underlings from wherever he is."

"So Hawkmoth has telepathy and can turn anyone he likes into a villain. Yippee." Chloe said. JJ chuckled, before freezing up.

 _Stop, stop! Please!_

She turned around, carefully eyeing the buildings.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Shh."

 _Please! Stop!_

"Do you hear that?" She whispered. She sensed Alya's and Adrien's ears working as well.

"Screaming?" Alya asked. "Begging of some sort."

JJ took off in the direction, taking air in the direction. The begging became stronger and louder, and she landed on a balcony, seeing a woman beating Tarek violently with a belt.

JJ had no idea why, but that made her mad beyond compare.

She slammed through the window, breaking it and rolling in front of him, just in time when another whip came down, hitting her arm hard. It stung, but the adrenaline covered the pain.

She summoned her staff.

"Who the heck are you?" The woman hissed.

"Analyzer." She replied. "You better get out of here, or else I will take you into custody." The woman scoffed.

"For what?"

"Child abuse, domestic violence. Lay another finger on him and I will not resist in punching you."

"Move aside, you little pest!" The woman scowled, raising her hand to smack her. She grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, making her howl in pain. The others came just in time, taking in the scene quickly.

Oh man, her anger was so high she was ready to slap this woman and knock her out.

"Chat Noir, Jade Turtle," JJ hissed before she decided to hit her. "Please escort her outside." The two took the woman's arms and pulled her outside.

"What happened to your arm?" Chloe asked. JJ looked down, seeing the red mark.

"It's nothing." She turned and kneeled down, pulling Tarek into her arms gently. He trembled violently, tears streaming down his face like a river. His wounds consisted of torn pants, a nasty gash on his forehead, a split lip, a bloody nose, a bruised cheek… Probably more under his clothes. She stroked his hair comfortingly, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"You're okay… You're safe…"

* * *

They called the police. They took his parents and siblings into custody, and took him away in an ambulance, a woman informing her about the hospital to go to.

The six hopped down in front of the hospital after finding something for their kwamis to eat and headed inside. JJ leaned on the nurse's stations counter.

"What can I help you with, Miss Analyzer?" The nurse asked.

"We're looking for a boy named Tarek." The nurse flipped through a few files.

"Ah, Tarek Candelaria. ICU 3."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But a cop is already interviewing him."

"We understand that, ma'am." Marinette said. "We're just clearing up some clouds."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead in." They found the room and JJ knocked softly, the door sliding open.

"-Thank you for your time." The cop said, patting Tarek's pillow and nodding at them before heading out.

"Hey…" Tarek said. He gave a weak, tired, sad smile.

And then she felt it.

It was an abnormal power, like a shadow passing quickly. It was there, and then it vanished.

 _You felt that, right…?_ Yunan asked.

"We just need a few minutes of your time, Tarek. It'll only take a few." Adrien said. Tarek leaned back, nodding slowly.

A nurse poked her head inside. "Heroes, please make it quick. Mister Candelaria needs to have his bandages changed soon."

"You can change him now. We don't mind." The other five raised their eyebrows at JJ's reply.

"I'll wait. I don't want to make him uncomfortable." She left quickly.

"Sorry." JJ said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Anyway." Chloe said, shaking her head.

"How long has the abuse been going on?"

"About a year…" He replied.

"Does your family know about it? Your dad, siblings?" He nodded slowly. "Alright… Has she ever gone further than hitting?"

He looked down.

"Tarek, we need to know the full story."

"I-I already told the police all this…" He replied, sniffing. JJ reached and took his hand, which had an IV in it. His wrists were wrapped in bandages.

"We still need your statement so we make sure it doesn't happen again." He hiccupped.

"M-My mom would hire these men w-who would come in a-and…" The room became colder. JJ narrowed her eyes.

"I-I was s-sent to the hospital more than once…"

"Do you remember these men's faces and names?"

"No… I never knew them… I was usually blindfolded…"

"We'll have a guard posted outside your room to make sure she doesn't come back." Marinette said. "You'll be safe."

"T-Thank you…"

"From now on, you are our second priority besides Hawkmoth. Understood?"

"Y-Yes…" He gripped her hand, sending shocks through her body. "T-Thank you…"

* * *

"How can I help you?"

"We're looking for a girl. About this tall, pretty teal eyes, glasses, short hair…"

"Oh, of course. She's in the back, towards Myths and Legends."

"Thanks."

JJ had been missing ever since they interviewed Tarek, and this was their last hope. She wasn't at home, the park, the school or even at her favorite bakery. The only other place they decided to look at was the library. And it sounds like they found her.

They walked down the aisle and found her, surrounded by books, a trash bin with junk food wrappers in it, her laptop and screens like ones you see in a futuristic movie. The books consisted of ones like the Miraculous book, the actual Miraculous book, and other ones revolving around weird instances that have happened in the past.

She was nibbling on a chip as her eyes flicked around. She sat on a pillow, her glasses on top of her head and her eyes were bloodshot.

"JJ?" Marinette asked, kneeling in front of her. JJ looked up, blinking and eating her chip quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, checking on you. Your mom called me and said you weren't in your room." Adrien said, crouching beside Marinette and picking up an empty bottle. "How often do you do these things?"

"What? All-nighters?" Alya asked.

"Oh, all the time. Otakus don't sleep." JJ laughed, her eye twitching. "Before I even met Yunan I would be up all night playing video games and reading, watching anime and doing all sorts of stuff. Why you ask?"

"Because you're insane…" Marinette said, gently shutting her laptop screen. "You need to go home and get some rest."

"I can't!"

"Why?" JJ looked down, flipping a few pages in the Miraculous book before landing on one page that Marinette hadn't seen before. She picked it up and turned it, holding it up.

"You see this?"

The image was of a figure with a ball of light in the middle of his chest, which gave off eight rays to what looked like the kwamis and Miraculous items.

"What is that?" Chloe asked.

"This is the power source that gives the kwamis their power."

"Okay… and?" Nino asked.

"And I believe Tarek holds that power."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Answer to Waterfire: All will be revealed. :D_

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"Okay, number one: you are insane. Number two: why do you think that?" She closed her books and pulled down her glasses.

"When we walked into his hospital room, he smiled."

"Uh huh…"

"There was a brief moment of power. Not any of ours, I know it when I feel it. This came specifically from Tarek, not from any of us."

They stared at her.

"Look, I'm not crazy. I know it's from him."

"I felt it too." Yunan said.

"Same." Said the other kwamis. Adrien rubbed his head.

"Okay, so if he's the source of our power, we should protect him, right?"

"Exactly! Suit up, you five!" She stood up, and promptly fell into Adrien's arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"My legs fell asleep."

A collective sigh went through the group.

* * *

Marinette, Alya and Chloe took her home and put her in the shower, even though she made a lot of very inappropriate comments.

"Hurry up and strip, JJ. We don't have all day."

"Eh, in a hurry to get me in bed, aren't ya?" Marinette slapped the back of her head.

"Stop." JJ pouted but begin to strip, pulling off her shirt and pants.

The three girls couldn't help but stare.

Her body was… Magnificent.

For her age, she was already busty. Big chest, thin yet nice sized waist, nice hips, and runner's legs. She pulled off her bra and underwear, shoving them to her pants and shirt.

She caught them staring.

"Like what you see?" She asked, winking.

"Uh…" They replied. She laughed and headed into the shower, turning it on.

"You can join anytime!"

* * *

After JJ took her shower, got dressed and got something in her stomach besides junk food, they headed toward the hospital in uniform.

"He's sedated with some heavy medication, so I don't know how much you'll get out of him."

"Why is he so doped up?" Nino asked.

"He… Had an nightmare during the night and went through a huge panic attack. Please don't cause any disruption to him."

"Of course."

The nurse slid the doors open and allowed them in. Tarek looked like he was sleeping, but he was on his side, a nurse tending to his… Well…

She stared.

"Wow, you are perverted." Marinette whispered.

"Thanks." The nurse laid the patch on and pulled down his gown, gently rolling him onto his back and lifted the sheets over him.

The nurse pulled JJ aside.

"The drugs are leaving his system, but I'll need to give him a second dose as soon as you're done."

"Got it." The nurse nodded and left.

"W-What are you guys doing here…?" He asked. "I thought I answered all of the questions."

"You did, but we need to talk to you a little bit more."

"S-Sure… Whatever you need." He gave a weak smile and leaned his head back.

"Why did your mom start hitting you?" JJ asked, sitting in a chair. He shook his head slightly.

"I don't know. One day I asked her something and she slapped me."

"And that was the start of the abuse?"

"Yes." He replied. "I don't know why…"

"What did the men do to you?" Chloe asked quietly. He looked down.

"They violated my body… Tried to break me…" His eyes flicked to the sheets, his hands tightly gripping it. "They kept asking me where 'it' was."

"It?" JJ asked, leaning closer.

"L-Like a power source. I had no idea what they wanted… I was in too much fear and pain to reply to them, so they just continued to violate me…"

"We may have a slight idea." Alya said. He raised his eyebrow.

"And what's that…?"

"We have reason to believe you are the power source."

He laughed.

"What? Why would a weakling, no good boy like me hold a power source? What is that anyway?"

"The power source is connected to our kwamis, the ones who give our Miraculous their power. It's holder has been chosen each time the Miraculous powers are in use. From the beginning to present." JJ explained.

"And you think I was chosen? Pfft, yeah right. The only thing I was good for was selling my body."

"That's not true, Tarek." JJ said.

"You are the power source. We need to protect you at all costs."

* * *

"Well that sucked." Yunan commented as she watched JJ pull on her shorts and crawl into bed.

"Shut up." She said, pulling up the covers. Yunan chuckled.

"So… What's with you and Tarek?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at him, touch him…" She gave her a knowing look. "Do you like him?"

"He's just a friend, Yunan."

"Okay." Yunan replied, her sentence full of sarcasm. She settled down and fell asleep.

JJ stared up at the ceiling before her eyes begin to close.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a circular room, similar to the one back in China, but this room had eight thrones on it. The Miraculous book sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome, JJ." Marianne Cheng said. "We have been waiting for you." Marianne was in the same form as she was in China, sitting on a throne with the symbol of a ladybug on it.

The first man she noticed sat to her left. His hair was blond and wild, his eyes apple green, a playful and mischievous look in his eyes. His outfit was black leather, but way different from Adrien's outfit. A sleeveless shirt, tight pants, boots and gauntlets with gold designs on the sides. There were black arm bands. He wore no mask but he still had the ears.

To Marianne's right was a woman. She could immediately tell it was Volpina. Her hair was dark brown, her ears on a headband, unlike Alya's ears. She wore an orange tunic like top, like Pien-fu with orange capris and black boots. She wore a white sash with a black line through the middle. Her mask wasn't the eye mask, but rather a mask for the mouth.

The second woman wore the same outfit she had found in the Myths and Legends book and in the Miraculous book. Her hair was a vibrant gold blonde, her eyes apple green.

The second man she noticed she identified as Hawkmoth, same clothing as the one in the picture. His eyes were steely grey, but unusually warm.

The third man was Jade Turtle, in similar design as Nino's outfit. He had dark brown curly hair, brown eyes and a nicely trimmed beard.

The third woman was Queen Bee. She wore a beautiful tight yellow turtleneck, black stripes on her stomach, black capris and black boots. She wore yellow and black gauntlets. Her hair was a shimmering blonde, her eyes like the sky.

The eighth throne was empty.

"Why'd you bring me here?" JJ asked. "Is this a dream?"

"We are the spirits of the seven." Queen Bee said. "We have brought your mind here."

"Okay… That's weird, but okay." She looked at Marianne. "Why?"

"We have a lot to discuss." Marianne said.

"Right…"

"Please, step forward to the book." She obeyed, running her fingers over it. "Open it to the page of the power source." She opened it, flipping through the pages and landing on it.

"You already have linked it to your friend, Tarek Candelaria, yes?" Chat Noir asked. She nodded.

"Then you must know it's vital you keep him protected."

"Yup. Done and done."

"Ooh, I like you." Chat said. "Got an attitude." JJ smiled and gave him her signature grin.

"Thanks."

"JJ, can you read the section to the left?" Marianne asked.

"Sure…" She took a breath.

"The power source is located inside a chosen special human. The source is connected to the Miraculous and their respective kwami. However, if the source is harmed or killed, the kwami life source will shut down until another is chosen. If the source is alive yet harmed, so is the kwami's life." She looked up at Marianne. "So? None of ours have been hurt. Tarek was beaten by his mother but-Oh."

"Oh is right."

"She knew about it, didn't she?" She asked quietly.

"When Tarek was born, Master Fu visited his mother in the hospital. Said that he was special and gave the boy his blessing, then gave her a lock for her to keep. The power was to be held in until further notice. When the earrings and ring were activated, the power was released." Marianne said, leaning back in her throne. "A poor choice to hold."

"What do you mean?"

"His mother was incapable of holding it for protecting it, as you have seen."

"Yeah, obviously." She looked at the book, biting her lip. "So if Tarek was killed, our kwamis would die, too?"

"No, no." Marianne said. "They would fall asleep, like a coma."

"Oh." Marianne eyed her carefully.

"JJ, do you know of his past?"

"No. I've known him a few weeks. We saved him because he was akumitized. I talked with him afterwards, and I gave him a card to contact me if he needed me, several weeks passed and he messaged me and asked if we could talk. I went and he wanted to hurt himself."

"Why did he want to hurt himself?"

"Said he wasn't useful." She tapped her wrists. "He has past self-harm scars, Mari. He's hurt himself before."

"I see… The earrings and ring have been activated for nearly two years. When did he get depressed?"

"When his mom started abusing him about a year ago."

"I see…" Marianne sighed, tapping her leg. "JJ, please. You must protect him at all costs."

"I will. I promise." She stepped back. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Where's the person to go there…?" She pointed to the empty chair. They all looked down.

"Because she lives on inside you, my dear."

* * *

JJ groaned as she opened her eyes slowly to see not her room. The walls were a pale cream. Her bed was a twin, not a king. The soft sound of a monitor beeped to her left. Something warm and large and heavy was to her left as well. Her eyes flicked around before they landed on Tarek.

He slept by her side, cuddled up to her, his arm on her stomach, his breathing soft and gentle. Yunan slept in his curls. She moved her eyes around and they landed on Marinette and Alya, both sleeping deeply in a loveseat to her right. Chloe slept in a chair next to them. Adrien and Nino slept in chairs to her left.

Judging by everyone's appearance, it was night and she was in a hospital.

The sliding doors across from her opened quietly and a nurse came in. She checked her IV bag, her vitals and then went to check her actual body. The nurse jumped when she saw JJ's eyes open.

"Oh my." She whispered. "So sorry." She gave a soft blink and then flicked her eyes up to the clock. Everything was blurry, mostly because she didn't have her glasses. The nurse followed her eyes and then looked down.

"You have been in a coma for nearly three months."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Answer to Waterfire: Did you not read the last part? He's sleeping on top of her, silly._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

The nurse quietly checked her eyesight, her throat and her hearing. She made sure not to wake up the others and then left. She looked down at Tarek, who slept calmly. His breathing was soft and gentle, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. He looked like an angel sleeping. Marinette and Adrien slept on each other, as did Nino and Alya. Chloe hugged a pillow tightly.

She shut her eyes.

* * *

When she woke up the others were awake. She didn't make any motive to open her eyes so she listened in on their conversation.

"Still, the chocolate pudding here is the best." She heard Adrien say.

"Oh brother…" Alya muttered. "Did the nurse give any update?"

"No, but she's supposed to come in in like ten minutes." Marinette replied. "Where's Tarek?"

"Bathroom." Nino replied. "Yunan is with him."

Little brat.

It was quiet for a moment before Adrien sighed.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about. The doctor said that when her eyes move under her lids it means she's dreaming." He said.

"Yeah? Probably about girls and Tarek's a-" Chloe begin.

"My what?"

"Uh… Your hair! I meant your hair!" She laughed awkwardly. JJ could sense him rolling his eyes. So obviously they had revealed their identities and her identity as well.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"No… Just dreaming." Nino replied. Tarek sighed heavily as he sat down. She felt Yunan press against her cheek.

"She's lost so much weight…" Yunan whimpered.

"Well considering she has that big stomach of hers, I'm sure she'll be able to gain that weight quite easily."

"True, true…" Yunan replied, sighing. "I miss you, JJ…"

"We all do…" Pollen said quietly. The mood turned solemn and she started to cough, which turned into a laugh.

"Y-You guys are so easy to scare." She laughed, before coughing again.

"You're awake!"

"Well, I actually woke up at like two and then I fell back asleep after the nurse checked me over." Marinette frowned.

"Why didn't you wake us?"

"I didn't want to bother you." She coughed into her hand, trembling. The doors slid open and the kwamis quickly vanished, the nurse coming in.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She said, coming up and checking her monitor. "I'll bring in some food, alright?"

"T-Thank you…" The nurse smiled and left. Marinette gently pushed her back, making her take a small breather and pant. Yunan landed on her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and unusually sore." She gave Marinette a smirk. "You didn't do anything to me in my sleep, did you?"

"At least the coma didn't do anything weird to her head." Nino said.

"No, it did something, that's for sure…" She shut her eyes. "You revealed my identity?"

"Technically Yunan did." She opened her eye to look at her with a glare.

"And why was that?"

"It's a really long story…"

"Tell, I'm not going anywhere." So they sat down. The nurse came literally right when they sat down, the kwamis hiding before they were discovered. The nurse sat down the tray and left and then the kwamis came back out.

"So, what happened?" JJ asked. Yunan sat on her lap.

"The next morning I woke up and found you still sleeping. Usually you'd be awake before me, but I noticed you were panting and running a fever in your sleep. So I got up and knocked on your parents door, making them think it was you, but since they found no one there, they went to your room. When they found you, you were worse. Sweating, panting, horrible fever. They called an ambulance and you were brought here." Yunan glanced at Tarek, raising her invisible eyebrows.

"I saw you come into the ER because I was being taken for a MRI. When I found out you were placed in the ICU room next to mine I came in and sat down next to your bed. I somehow knew you were someone important and I have a curious nature." He blushed a bit. "It's kind of funny."

Yunan touched her hand, sending a memory into her head.

 _"Sir, you can't be in here." A nurse said as she stepped into the room. Tarek fidgeted, scratching his neck._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He looked at her. "D-Do you mind if I stay?"_

 _The nurse looked a bit unsure. "I don't know…"_

 _"Please?" The nurse bit her lip. "Okay, fine. Just for tonight."_

 _"Thank you." The nurse nodded and pulled back the curtain and then left, the sliding doors shutting. Tarek leaned forward._

 _"Who are you…?" Yunan flew out, startling him and making him fall back._

 _"Hello, I'm Yunan."_

 _"Y-Yunan?" Yunan nodded. "What are you…? A bird?" He asked, poking her belly. She giggled._

 _"No, I am a kwami."_

 _"A kwami?"_

 _"I give the power to the Miraculous." His eyebrows furrowed before realization hit._

 _"Wait, is she-"_

 _"Analyzer? Yes." He looked at her and his shoulders relaxed._

 _"Why is she…"_

 _"I'm not sure." Yunan faltered in her hover, making Tarek reach and let her land in his hands._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten today."_

 _"Oh, uh… What do you like?"_

 _"Anything." His eyes searched the room before landing on a pudding cup, taking it and opening it, picking up a spoon and lifting a bit out. Yunan happily took a bite from it, making him smile softly._

 _"Yunan?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Who is JJ?"_

JJ finished her pudding and put it down, leaning back.

"Three months, huh…?" She asked quietly.

"When Yunan passed on the message to Tikki and the others, we rushed over right away. The doctor said you had abnormal activity going on in your brain."

"When you didn't wake up after a week, they found the abnormal activity increased during the week." Alya continued. "Kept going on until now."

"What were you dreaming about?" Chloe asked. She sighed.

"It's a really long story…"

* * *

Her parents arrived a few minutes later. They stayed for around two hours before kissing her goodbye and leaving.

"So… We're gonna go get some pudding." Marinette said, grabbing Alya's and Adrien's arms. Chloe and Nino followed close behind. Yunan winked at her and left.

Tarek shyly looked down, shuffling his feet. He'd healed up really well since the incident. His head, wrists, everything healed well.

"So… How are you…?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

"G-Good. After I was healed, I didn't have anywhere to go to… They thought of giving me to a foster home but I didn't want to go… Then Adrien offered to take me in. He talked with his father and surprisingly he let me stay." He looked down. "But I spent most of my time here…" He played with his shirt.

"Barely know me and already looking after me…" He blushed and smiled.

"The others told me about you. Told me you're a kind, smart, sarcastic girl. Also that you're a smart ass." She laughed.

"Yes, I am." She replied, nodding. "A very big smartass. Also bi. Did they mention that?"

"You're bisexual?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep." She made her hands move like scales. "Sort of leaning onto girls more than guys, but maybe you might change my mind."

"And they also added that you are a huge flirt…" He muttered. She chuckled and laid her hands on her lap.

 _We have brought your mind here._

JJ narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa, what'd the door do to you?" Tarek asked.

"Nothing, sorry." He eyed her carefully. "What?"

"I'm _analyzing_ you." He giggled. "Get it? Get it?" She rolled her eyes but couldn't get the smile off her face. He bounced a bit in his chair. JJ analyzed him as well.

He was in _very_ good shape. Amazing thighs and hips, his shirt rolled up a bit a giving a small peak of tan skin…

"What are you looking at?" She snapped her eyes up to his eyes, and he blinked innocently.

"N-Nothing." She replied. "I'm starving, where is that pudding?"

"Probably in line. Lunch hour."

"True…" She fidgeted, adjusting her position. "So, you were sleeping on me." He looked away, blushing.

"Y-Your body was cold…" He replied. "Yunan suggested it…"

She could hear Yunan giggling in her head.

"Did she now…?" She asked, gritting her teeth a bit. He blushed darker.

"Y-Yeah… I-I didn't do anything weird, promise!"

"I trust you. Don't worry." She sighed and shook her head.

"We have come bearing pudding!" Chloe announced as she opened the sliding doors.

"Ooh, gimme!" JJ said eagerly.

"Slow down, girl." Alya laughed, handing it over. She happily peeled back the lid and took the spoon, happily slurping it down. They all chuckled and rolled their eyes.

It was quiet while they ate, before Nino quietly asked:

"What were you dreaming about?" JJ stared at her pudding cup as she finished, setting it down and crossing her arms, taking a shaky breath.

"I met the past Miraculous holders."

"And?"

"They took my mind to the spirit realm."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Answer to Waterfire: Everything will come into play._

 _I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

"So… they took your mind to another realm just for a chat?" Marinette asked suspiciously. "There something you want to tell us?" JJ sighed, shifting in her bed.

"Do you have the Miraculous book with you?" She asked. Marinette went over to her seat, bending down and picking up her bag from the ground, pulling out the book and handing it to her. Taking it and opening it, she flipped through the pages until she landed on the Choker of Knowledge. She turned it and held it up.

"This is my Miraculous, right?"

"Yeah…" They chorused." She flipped to the next page, showing an image of the man with the ball of light.

"See this?"

"Yeah."

"This is the power source." She pointed at the ball of light in his chest. "It is connected to the kwamis, the kwamis are connected to the Miraculous'."

"So?"

"If the power source is harmed or killed, the kwami's power is weaken or they go into a deep sleep until another host is found." Tarek looked down in guilt. "We have to protect Tarek at all costs. That's what they told me."

"We have been." Adrien said, nodding. "But how does a host get chosen?" JJ fidgeted, shutting the book, Yunan raising her eyebrow.

"When a host gets chosen, the guardian of the Miraculous knows when they're born. They visit the baby in the hospital and give the mother a locket to seal the power until the Miraculous powers are activated. When the earrings and ring were activated the power released and headed into Tarek's body. With every breath, movement, hit, word and action he released some energy. It's an undying energy, but it has to be protected at all times. His mother decided to use it as her benefit, thus beating him and using his body." She took a breath.

They were quiet.

"So this spirit realm… What is it?" Alya asked.

"There are two realms: Ours, and the spirit realm. Our realm are mortals, the spirit realm is where the past heroes have descended for their good causes."

 _Marianne Cheng._

JJ looked down, gripping the book tightly.

"What's wrong…?" Tarek asked, gently taking her hand.

"I met the past Ladybug in China." She replied.

"Uh huh." Marinette said, leaning forward.

"I don't know why it's bothering my conscious so much but…" She gulped. "Her name was Marianne Cheng…" Simultaneously their eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"Marianne Cheng?" Nino asked. "Sounds close to-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." JJ finished. "Marianne is Sabine's great grandmother. And the last Ladybug."

* * *

JJ looked at herself in the mirror, patting her stomach. According to the doctor, she'd lost nearly fifteen pounds since they could only tube feed her. She eyed herself carefully, turning to look at her full body, rubbing her hips and stomach.

"Hey, I got your clothes-" Tarek's sentence was cut off by his gasp and a thump. "S-S-S-S-Sorry!" She turned to see him covering his eyes, his face lit up in red. JJ laughed and walked over, gently taking his hands and pulling them off. He kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"What's wrong? Never seen a girl in her underwear before?"

"N-Nope."

"Not even one dirty magazine?"

"N-No." JJ smiled and lifted her hands, rubbing her thumbs over his eyelids before taking his hands.

"Don't freak out, alright?"

"O-Okay…" Her smile turned into a smirk and she glanced at the door before laying his hands on her chest.

"Squeeze." He obeyed, squeezing gently.

"S-Soft and squishy… B-Big, but not too big…" He squeezed again. "W-What are they?"

"Open your eyes and you'll see." He slowly opened them, looked down and gasped, falling back into his seat.

"O-Oh my god!" She laughed hysterically, picking up her clothes and pulling them on, sitting back on her bed and combing her hair.

"Did you like it?" She asked after she calmed down. He made a squeezing motion and slowly nodded. She smirked and bent down, groaning and slowly sitting up again.

"You okay?"

"N-Nauseous…"

"Here, let me." He came over and kneeled down, gently pulling on her shoes and tying them.

"Thanks."

"Yup."

"So how have you liked staying at Adrien's?"

"Good… His dad doesn't mind, so at least that's good…" He finished and leaned back, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"My family's trial is tomorrow… The lawyer and judge want me to testify. But they need other witnesses too…" He flicked his eyes up to her.

"Ooh, you mean Analyzer and the others?"

"Yes…"

"Count me in."

"But your weight… You're weak…" She shrugged.

"I'll spend the night eating. Best I can do." She sighed, smiling at him. "Thanks." He nodded, rubbing his neck.

"Y-You're welcome." She lifted him up.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

* * *

His mother, father and brother were sentenced two years in jail. His little sister would go with his aunt in America, but he absolutely refused to go with her when she offered to take him as well. But Gabriel Agreste was running out of time for the custody of Tarek.

"We could take him." JJ's head snapped up as she heard her mother speak, raising her eyebrow. They were in a conference call with Gabriel and some lawyers, since JJ was involved with Tarek, her parents were involved as well.

"Mrs. Nakamura, we don't want you to have the stress of another child in the house. After all you already have your daughter-" Her mother raised her hand.

"I raised two handsome and wonderful boys who are now in Japan and America with successful businesses and wonderful wives. I can do the same with Tarek." Her father smiled. The lawyer gulped.

"A-Alright. Please come to the courthouse to file the custody papers. Then Mr. Agreste will release him into your hands." Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"Tarek has been getting along quite well with Adrien. He's been staying in his room but he's beginning to get agitated."

"We have plenty of room here." Her mother said. "Don't worry, we will be at the courthouse shortly."

* * *

"Ow." JJ muttered, pulling on her shirt. Yunan watched.

Two months passed since they got custody of Tarek and they'd grown closer as both friends and maybe crushes. She'd regained her weight that she lost but every time she lay down to sleep, she was afraid that she'd get taken to the spirit realm.

"How are you feeling?" Yunan asked.

"Better." JJ replied, rubbing her neck. "Just tired." Yunan nodded, scratching behind her ear.

"I am too." The door abruptly opened and Adrien came in, followed by the others.

"I got it! I got it!" He tripped and fell on his face, the item he was holding falling out of his hand and flying into the air. JJ rolled her eyes and caught it, opening her fingers, her eyes widening.

"Where'd you get this?" He lifted his head.

"My dad's safe! He left for a meeting and I snuck in and me and Plagg grabbed it." He stood up, bouncing happily.

"We have to get it to Master Fu." Marinette said. Tarek slightly bounced.

"T-The guardian?" JJ nodded, grabbing her jacket, smiling.

"It's time for you to meet the guardian." She gripped the pin, taking a breath.

"And for the next master to be awakened."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I wonder who's going to become the next Peacock holder." Alya said, eyeing their classmates carefully. "Sabrina? Nathaniel? Or Mylene…?"

After they had taken Tarek and the pin to meet Master Fu, telling him the stories of everything, and then Master Fu promising that he'd find the last holder, they were getting really antsy, so they were trying to pick out people who could be the potential holder.

"I think it should be Sabrina." Chloe said, eyeing her friend carefully. Sabrina had been taken in by Juleka and Rose, the two finding out now that Chloe was with their group, Sabrina was slightly lonely so they took her in.

"Eh." The others replied.

It was quiet before JJ spoke.

"Mylene's too shy and scared to take risks. Sabrina… She can be a candidate but she's a bit scared as well. I can't imagine Juleka wearing peacock colors. Rose is too sweet for it. Alix is too risk taking and a bit selfish, so she can't be a candidate. Max, no. Ivan, no. Kim, no." Her eyes landed on Nathaniel, the quiet boy sketching while nibbling on a chip, a smile coming to her face. "But Nathaniel… Oh, Nathaniel is definitely a good candidate. Sweet and shy, but isn't afraid to take risks. Young and thin, plus his eyes are the exact thing that Master Fu is looking for. Beautiful, kind, caring, but with that hint of mischief."

The others stared at her with wide eyes even though she nibbled on her sandwich without noticing.

"You got that just from looking at them?"

"No, I took my time and got to know them." She stuffed her sandwich into her mouth, gulping it down and wiping her hands on her jeans. "Nathaniel is going to be the next Peacock."

Who could argue with that?

* * *

"Coming to you live we have another akuma on the loose! The police are trying to hold it off, but where is the Miraculous Team?!"

JJ chewed on her pen, staring at the screen with no amusement.

"What are you waiting for?" Tarek asked.

"Fine fine." She replied. "Yunan, mask on!"

Tarek sighed dreamily as he watched her leave.

"Never going to get tired of that." He grabbed his camera and ran out the door, following close behind.

* * *

The battle was unusually long and excruciating. The akuma was similar to the one she fought when she first arrived in Paris, the akuma making duplicates of himself and making them really confused.

"What the heck?" Alya muttered as she fed Trixx a piece of jerky. Trixx happily ate it, holding her hand to make sure she didn't move away.

"What?" JJ replied, watching Yunan devour her cookie like a pig.

"You fought another one similar to this guy when you first arrived, right?" Alya asked. JJ nodded.

"So you know all of the weaknesses!" Nino finished. "Of course!" He kissed her cheek, making her smile.

"When we fought Duplicate he would split into five or ten of himself. But he gets tired. The real one will falter in his step, but the others will move on." JJ said, stroking Plagg's head as he finished his cheese. He purred and rubbed against her hand, Adrien glaring at his kwami with an irritated look.

"We should get back in action." Chloe said. "We've wasted enough time."

"Right!" They transformed, JJ stretching.

"Also, Adrien," JJ said. "Don't get smothered in catnip, okay?"

"That was one time." He muttered.

"Why? Does catnip have the same effect on him like regular cats?" Nino asked.

"Oh, yeah." JJ laughed at his face and Marinette's bright red face. "I had to get him underwater to get the smell off, that's why he got sick. And then Marinette turned him down on Valentine's Day-"

"Okay, okay!" He slapped his hand on her mouth. JJ eyed him before licking his hand, making him yelp and pull away.

"What the he-"

"Guys!" Alya said, all of them looking at each other. "Look!" They followed her finger and saw two figures fighting on top of a roof.

"Oh."

"Well then, let's get going." Marinette said. JJ held out her arms in front of them, her eyes flicking back and forth from the buildings.

And then he landed in front of them.

Well slammed down in front of them.

It was the Peacock Miraculous holder. Fiery red hair, beautiful teal eyes similar to her own, but a bit on the blue side, light skin that, unlike hers, was the normality of light colored people. His outfit was beautiful, exactly like the peacock's colors. A dark blue bodysuit with a turtle neck, and an interesting belt like skirt. The skirt was like a peacock's tail, flapped down and the length was to his knees. It was held up by a belt that looked like small rounded plates. His forearms and hands were light turquoise and his boots were black. His hair was tied into a short ponytail, the Pin of the Peacock on the hair tie. His mask was dark blue with white down on the left and right under the eyes.

JJ smiled and kneeled down in front of him, his eyes flicking up to her.

"It's my first day and I'm already tired of this job." He said. She laughed, helping him up.

"Then let's help, shall we?"

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The damage was healed and the man was restored to his mortal self.

"Never going to get tired of that." Adrien sighed dreamily, smiling at Marinette with a deeply in love look. She smiled and stepped toward the new holder, who watched the man get carried off in a stretcher after having a panic attack, now going to be taken to the ambulance to be checked over.

JJ went up to the holder, laying her hand on his shoulder. Tarek came out from his hiding his spot and stood next to them.

The holder turned, scratching his neck shyly. JJ smiled and extended her hand.

"Welcome to the Miraculous Team, Nathaniel."

* * *

About a week passed since Nathaniel took the title as the Peacock, and everything was awesome. He quickly adapted to the role and was learning new tricks from JJ and from Duusu, his kwami. Duusu was quite sensitive to things but she absolutely loved JJ, making Nathaniel quite jealous.

JJ yawned as she crawled into bed, face planting into her pillow and groaning.

"What now?" Yunan giggled.

"Tired." She replied, her sentence muffled. Yunan nodded, nuzzling down in her bed.

"Me too… Goodnight, JJ…"

"Night, Yunan…" JJ replied, rubbing her kwami's belly while she fell asleep.

As she begin to close her eyes, there was a slight knock. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"It's open…" She replied. The door opened and Tarek peeked in, blushing.

"S-Sorry. I-I'm not comfortable in my room anymore for some reason… Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight…?" He asked. JJ blinked sleepily before lifting her covers. He shut the door and ran over quietly, climbing in and cuddling up to her happily. She pulled on the covers and stroked his curls, his hair super soft and slightly damp.

Together they fell asleep.

When she woke up, she stood in the same room when Marianne and the last holders took her mind to the spirit realm.

"I swear to god, if my mind was taken here again and I go into another coma, I will-"

"Don't worry, you are fine. This will only take a few minutes." She turned to see Marianne, who smiled at her kindly. "I apologize for putting you in a coma. That was unintentional, I promise." JJ crossed her arms.

"Why am I here?"

"It is time for you to know the whereabouts of Adaline Agreste."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Mmm… Your mom makes such a good bento." Tarek muttered as he finished his food. JJ smiled slightly and poked her food.

"You okay? You're usually scarfing it down." Marinette said. She'd kept her short hairstyle, which she liked a lot. Adrien did as well. He would cuddle her so much she would almost get tired of it. But then he would give her sweet little eyes and she would melt into it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" She wiped her mouth. "I'm… Fine…" Tarek narrowed his eyes.

"Are you really?" He asked. "You woke up before me, and that was weird. You usually sleep later than me." Alya raised her eyebrow, putting down her sandwich.

"And what does that mean?" Alya asked. Tarek blinked innocently and opened his mouth to reply. JJ slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't answer that." JJ said, and he nodded slowly. Alya smirked smugly and poked her leg under the table, flicking her eyes at Adrien and Marinette before giving her the 'Pay up' look.

"Anyway, are you sure you're okay?" Nino asked. "You really haven't been yourself today." JJ looked down.

"I have to go somewhere for a while… Not sure how long, but…"

"You can't leave. You're our leader!" Chloe replied. Marinette narrowed her eyes. "I mean, second in command anyway."

"It's mandatory…" She fidgeted. "I'll be back in a year or so…"

"A year or so? We can't wait that long. Hawkmoth can't wait that long." Marinette frowned. "Is there something you're not telling us straight up?"

JJ swallowed heavily.

 _~Last night, JJ's subconscious~_

JJ blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Walk with me." Marianne said, beginning to walk down a tunnel. Not float, walk. JJ frowned and followed.

It was quiet before Marianne spoke.

"Adaline Agreste is a beautiful woman, in and out." Marianne said. "It's no wonder why she was chosen as Miss Peacock. Agile, smart, unusually fast reflexes. Not to mention an outside beauty. No wonder why she was a model."

"Adaline went missing a few years ago…" JJ quietly said. "Why?"

"That I do not know. Once a new holder is chosen we see over their actions."

"Even Hawkmoth's?" JJ asked.

"Yes, even Hawkmoth's." Marianne sighed. "Typically the moth brooch is used for good, not for evil. But when it is used for evil, they usually have a good reason."

"He wants the earrings and ring. I read in the book that when a person wields both they have unimaginable power. What kind?" Marianne stared straight ahead.

"The power to bring someone back from the dead."

JJ stopped short.

"Hawkmoth… Who would he get back?" Marianne turned and stared while the gears turned. "Hawkmoth came into power about a month after Adaline went missing…"

"Uh huh." Marianne agreed. "And?"

JJ's eyes widened.

"Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste."

 _~Present~_

"You can't leave." Tarek said, gripping her arm slightly. "What about your life here?" His eyes were pleading.

"It's something I have to finish up."

"Where are you going?" Nathaniel asked. JJ stared at her hands.

"Somewhere where I can't specify. I leave tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"It's final." She lifted her head.

"I'm going to leave for a year and come back in one piece, I promise."

* * *

 _~One Year and Eight Months Later~_

 _Click!_

Tarek smiled and sighed, standing and sitting down on the bench, chuckling as the kwamis swarmed him.

"Oh no, I blinked in this one!" Plagg complained.

"Oh brother. At least you look good." Duusu said. "My tail is out of order." Tikki laughed.

"You two look fine." She said.

"I'm still surprised our masters let us have the day with you."

"Ah, it's only for the book." He said. "Besides, I still have a long ways to go before I'm a professional." Wayzz sat on top.

"You'll get there. All you have to do is believe in yourself." Tarek gave a small smile and looked down at the picture, pressing the next, seeing the group shot of the holders in uniform… But there was something missing.

"She's not here…" He whispered. The kwamis softened and looked down sadly.

"I miss Yunan…" Pollen said.

"Me too." Trixx agreed. "She is amazing…"

"She is…" Tarek said. "Both of them…" He shut off the camera. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Tarek smiled as he watched the kwamis chatter happily, eating their snacks with gusto. He got up, quietly walking out and heading into her room.

She'd taken nearly everything. The only things that remained were her computer monitors and tower, her nicely made bed, her desk chair, her couches and her TV. Everything was kept in shape, but the room felt dead. There was no movement, no laughter or sarcastic comments…

He wiped his eyes, running his hand through his hair.

"She'd be proud of you." He jumped and turned, seeing Michele in the doorway. She smiled softly.

"I guess stealth also runs in the family." He said.

"Learned it from the best."

"From you?"

"Her father, actually." Michele chuckled and shook her head. "She learned it to eavesdrop on our conversations. Work, photoshoots, everything you could name."

"She's a smart girl." She nodded.

"She would outsmart everyone who tested her, even before her performances went up at school in Japan. Before, she used to have F's in every class, yet she was athletic. But she never wanted to get engaged in any sort of sport."

"How come?"

"She has a beautiful body. I figured she'd like to play volleyball or hockey. Beautiful body." He blushed, making her smile.

"Like I said, she'd be proud of you."

"Thank you." He replied. "Whatever and wherever she is doing I'd be proud of her too." Tarek rubbed his neck. "I'm gonna go process some of my photos I took today."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in two hours."

* * *

"It's such a nice day today." Pollen said, sighing happily. Tarek rubbed her head. "I smell the beautiful scent of flowers."

He took a picture of her, making her giggle. The other girls pouted.

"Why are you giving her all the attention?" Duusu whined.

"I'm not, I'm not." He laughed, patting her head gently. He skimmed through the photos, showing the kwamis the photos he took of the Eiffel Tower, or other beautiful places and monuments.

"Beautiful pictures. You're turning out to be quite the photographer." He jumped up, the kwamis flying up and getting defensive, reaching for his knife in his pocket before he froze.

"Long time no see." JJ said. "Been a while."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

The kwamis swarmed her and stuck to her like glue but he stood still, staring at her.

Here she was, in the flesh, back in one piece and… Beautiful. Her hair was the same, short and always looking freshly cut. It shone like honey in the sun. Her eyes were bright and beautiful, shining with intelligence and a veteran look. Her skin was still pale. She now had two little hoop piercings on her left eyebrow, and more piercings in her ears. She wore a black jacket, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a white tank top that showed a little bit too much cleavage, black jeans and black and white Converse high-tops. Her choker was still on, the yin and yang pendant shining in the sun.

Tarek slowly sat down on the edge of the bench, watching her closely. She didn't seem too different, but she had a bandage patch on her neck, peeking out from the collar of her jacket. Other than the veteran look in her eye, she looked normal.

"Where's Yunan?" Tikki asked. At the mention of the name, Yunan's head popped out from JJ's cleavage.

"Yunan!" They cried and swarmed her. Yunan giggled and hugged them all.

After a few minutes of JJ and the kwamis talking, the seven went and flew off, playing around while they sat in awkward silence.

"So…" JJ said. "How have you been?"

"Fine." He replied. "Where have you been?"

"Overseas, doing things. I'll explain everything once we get back together with the others." He narrowed his eyes coldly.

"You leave for nearly two years and not even tell me where've you been?" He looked down. "I hate when people are secretive, JJ. I really hate it."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He gripped his knees. "My parents and brother get out of jail in four months. Since I'm still underage and even though your parents have custody, they're still not my legal guardians, so…"

"They'll take custody of you again." She finished.

"Yeah…"

There was a quiet silence.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked. JJ smiled cheekily.

"A fight." She replied, touching it slightly. He reached and laid his hand on her shoulder, slightly pulling the collar down to see it. The patch was slightly pink, meaning the cut was new. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, her head lolling into his hand. She closed her eyes and let him stroke her hair and cheek.

"I'm glad I'm back."

* * *

They returned home. Michele and Ronnie welcomed her back with open arms and hugs and kisses. When they sat down to eat, JJ told a short story of her trip to her destination and back. She didn't elaborate much on anything else and made sure to hide the patch on her neck. Afterwards she commented she was tired and headed into her bedroom.

Tarek set down the last of her luggage and stretched. He'd returned the other's kwamis to them, and Yunan had happily cuddled up against his chest for some reason. She had fallen asleep so he didn't bother waking her up.

"Whatcha doing?" He jumped and turned to see JJ leaning against the bathroom doorway, wearing only a towel and her glasses. He blushed and scratched his neck.

"Just setting your luggage here." He gently pulled out Yunan and set her on the desk, making sure she didn't wake up. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Tarek quickly left.

* * *

A week passed but she had yet to reunite with the others. He had seen them a few times but each time he mentioned that he was going out, she told him not to reveal anything. The kwamis did the same.

He watched her make her bed, his arms crossed.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked.

"You're acting weird." He replied. "You're not the same as you were a year ago." She laid her pillow on her bed, turning and sitting down, crossing her legs.

"What do you mean? I'm fine-"

"No, you're not. As soon as you found out about the power source and your coma, you have been distant. And suddenly you leave? And then you return and you're acting all weird." She stood.

"And?"

"What are you so afraid of?" Yunan winced and dove under the pillow. JJ narrowed her eyes, walking toward him slowly.

"What am I so afraid of?" She whispered. "What am I so afraid of?"

"Yes."

"Don't even pull that sentence with me. Ever." She poked his chest, jabbing it into his skin. "I am afraid. I am afraid of you. I am afraid of failing my friends and you. I am afraid of me not fulfilling my promise and letting you die or get hurt. I _am_ afraid of _everything_ that is happening."

"Then where did you go!? If you want to keep me safe, then you need to tell me what is going on, or else I will figure it out on my own!"

"I cannot disclose that information until I've talked to Master Fu, Tarek! It's not that I don't want to share anything, it's because I can't share anything!"

"I am the one giving you the power! I won't release anything!"

"I can't release anything! It's… It's…"

"Classified?"

"Yes!" He took a shaky breath, both of them staring into each other's eyes, panting hard from yelling.

"You shouldn't be afraid…" He whispered. "You have us." She stared into his eyes, teal on grey.

Tarek grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers hard, her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him back just as hard.

* * *

JJ rolled over and draped her arm over his stomach, kissing the scars on his back gently, making his breathing quicken a bit. She ran her fingers down his hip, gently kissing down his back and across his shoulders.

"Thank you, Tarek…"

"Are you going to tell me now…?" She took a breath.

"Yes." He rolled over, pulling her close.

"Where did you go?"

"America."

"Uh huh."

"I found Adaline Agreste. She is alive."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Tarek opened the door to Marinette's bakery, stepping in. Marinette stood up straight and begin to turn around.

"Welcome to Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, how can I-oh, hi, Tarek! Need some more honey butter croissants? We just made a new batch."

"Uh, no, not today, Mari." He stepped aside to reveal JJ.

"Hey, Marinette, how's it going? Been a while."

"JJ!" Marinette squealed and ran out from around the corner, launching herself onto JJ and hugging her tightly. "Where have you been?"

"Uh…" JJ looked around. "Miraculous business." Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind calling the others?" Tarek asked. "We need to talk."

"Of course, of course." Marinette replied. "My parents are out of town for their anniversary so we have the house to ourselves." She pulled off her apron and locked the bakery door and put the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Then she gestured for them to follow.

* * *

Marinette pulled out some snacks for them and then went upstairs to her room to change, Tikki happily cuddling up with Yunan on a pillow from the couch.

"Sorry for the mess. Haven't had time to clean." Marinette said as she sat down across from them. "How long have you been back?"

"A week." JJ replied, wiping her fingers on a napkin. "I've been lying low, but you guys seem to be doing well without me."

"We are, but it's quiet without you." Marinette smiled slightly. "Very quiet. Reporters asked a lot about you so we just said you went away on a trip for a while." JJ nodded, pulling off her jacket and leaning back, crossing her legs and sighing.

"I'm sorry I was away for so long." She said. "It was a… Long and grueling trip." Marinette frowned a bit.

"Where'd you go?" JJ fidgeted.

"I'll tell you everything once the others arrive."

The others arrived in a short time.

Adrien opened the door, stretching. "Sorry we're late, I had a photoshoot."

"Ha, no, you were complaining that you were tired and wanted to cuddle up to Marinette-" Chloe begin before they all stopped short.

"Yo." JJ said, lifting her hand to acknowledge them. "Long time no see."

"JJ!" They chorused and launched themselves on her. She laughed and stroked Chloe's and Adrien's hair, the other three nuzzling her happily. Marinette and Tarek shook their heads in exasperation.

After they settled down, she leaned back and crossed her legs again.

"Okay, starting off. Where have you been?" Alya asked.

In the past year and eight months, the Miraculous team had changed a lot in good ways. He loved it.

"Nearly all across the world." JJ said. "America, Canada, South America… England, beautiful, usually raining but nice. Africa, beautiful place. Japan, amazing. Got to see old friends… I was in a lot of places."

"And why did you leave?" Nino asked.

"To train." JJ replied. "To find out more about myself and my Miraculous." Yunan flew up and nuzzled her cheek.

"We both found out things that I didn't even know about." Yunan said. "Our bond is stronger."

"Maybe we need to do that." Adrien said, glaring at Plagg who chomped down on camembert. "Stupid weird cat like thing."

"You're a weird cat like thing." Marinette teased, poking his arm. JJ chuckled.

"So did you only go there to train, or…?" Nathaniel asked. "What did you do?" JJ took a breath and stood.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

* * *

They followed her to a nice, small but good rated hotel. She opened the door with a card key,

"Before I open this door, you all need to promise me, except for Tarek, that you will not scream, yell or anything that requires raising your voice. Understood?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before looking at her and nodding.

JJ opened the door.

"Addy, I'm back."

"Oh, JJ! I thought you forgot about me."

"Never." She stepped in and let the others file in, a woman getting up and smiling warmly.

The air movement stopped.

"Hello." Said Adaline Agreste. Her hair was in a curly bun with a braid around the hair tie. Her eyes sparkled with warmth and gentleness. She wore a simply teal blouse with a black skirt and black flats.

"M-Mom?" Adrien choked out. Adaline stretched open her arms, Adrien immediately running into them. Adaline buried her face into his hair, stroking his back gently.

"Hello, my beautiful boy… I've missed you so much…"

* * *

"Why are you staring at me?" JJ asked, laughing as she turned around to look at Tarek. He slightly shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Weirdo…" She muttered, shutting off her monitors and turning around to cross her arms and look at him.

"What are you thinking?" He shook his head again, this time standing and walking up to her, gently cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips softly.

"Mm… What's this for…?" She mumbled.

"We're dating now, right…?" She chuckled, kissing his nose.

"Of course…" She muttered. He sighed quietly.

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets…"

"Good…" He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body. They kissed before his hands wandered down, pulling off her shirt.

"Oh…" She mumbled before pushing him back. They fell back onto the bed, both laughing and kissing repeatedly, before she tugged on his pants hard.

"Okay, okay." He laughed against her lips, unbuckling his belt. She watched, biting her nail and looking at him with a seductive look.

"So what now…?" Tarek asked, drawing little figure eights on her bare back. She played with his hair, laying on top of him.

After a hot and rigorous night, they slept for a few hours until waking up and lying with each other to relax.

"I guess… Just wait for the events to fold out." JJ replied. He nodded, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"I'm really happy you're back…" JJ smiled and rubbing his chest, kissing his neck and the hickeys from last night and the night before.

"So we wait…"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Another akuma has attacked Paris! The police are doing everything they can, but this akuma is more powerful than any others! Where is the Miraculous Team?"

A small smirk appeared on her lips.

* * *

"Okay, plan is to corner him, bound him and get his akuma as fast as possible. With Tarek nearby, our Miraculous time will stay as long as he's in range." Marinette said. "Get in, get out, under-"

JJ landed in front of them.

"I got this one, princess." She said, summoning her staff.

They were stunned at her appearance. Instead of her shorts, she wore tight black and white pants and black boots. Her top was a turtle neck, but was now cropped to be just before her belly button. Her gloves remained and her choker was as shiny and perfect as usual. Her mask was the same as well.

"Uh, go ahead…" Marinette replied, a bit stunned.

JJ grinned and ran toward the akuma at a high speed, her boots not making a sound. She drug her staff along the ground, catching the akuma's attention. As he turned around, she lifted her staff and slammed him to the wall, knocking him out immediately. She grabbed something from his head, snapped it in half and as the akuma butterfly flew out, she grabbed it, clenching her fist before opening her hand and letting a white butterfly fly out. The akumitised man turned back into his normal self, blinking in slight confusion. JJ kneeled down, her staff disappearing, talking softly and kindly to the man.

The others stared in shock.

"I don't know whether to be scared or aroused." Tarek said.

"What happened to her?"

"You wanna come over to swim and eat?" JJ asked as they walked away from the reporters. They questioned JJ until she stopped them, saying she left to train for a short time and left things in Marinette's hands before leaving. Then she returned and is back for good this time… Hopefully.

"Um… Sure." Marinette said. "We'll be over in maybe an hour."

"No problem. See you soon!" And extended her staff and went off. Tarek sighed and shook his head, beginning to walk away as he said:

"Whatever happened to her wherever she was, she definitely changed."

* * *

They headed over to her house about an hour later. Her mom told them she was already in the pool, so just go into the backyard. They shrugged and headed into the back.

"JJ?" Tarek called. "I swear, she headed out to the pool when I got home. She's weird."

"You think?" Alya laughed, putting down her stuff. "She's been weird since the moment we met her."

"True." The others chorused.

JJ popped up from the water, waving. Tarek kneeled down by the edge.

"I thought you wanted to eat before you hopped in."

"I did, then I came in." She winked. "There's such thing as boxed Mac and Cheese." He rolled his eyes.

"I got a new swimsuit!" Marinette said, kneeling down as well.

"I liked your one piece." Adrien said with a pouty face.

"You are going to love this one." Alya said, slipping off her white button up.

JJ took in their appearances. People can change in a year, just like her. Alya was bigger in her chest, with beautiful hips and nice curves. She'd trimmed her hair down to her shoulders, still dyed but nicely cut. She had pulled it into a braid. Her swimsuit was a two piece, orange, white and black, just like a fox's and sandals. Trixx was happily nestled in her cleavage.

Marinette kept her in the pixie cut, which JJ liked a lot. She was taller but so beautiful. She was bigger in her chest, fuller hips and a nice thin waist. She wore jean shorts and a red and black t-shirt with black sandals.

Chloe was a bit different too. She'd let down her hair from her ponytail to redo it in a braid. Same length but different style. She too was taller and a bit bigger in her chest, not to mention a nice bottom and waist. She wore a white sundress with black stripes and gold sandals.

Nino and Adrien didn't change much, although Nino did get rid of his hat. Adrien got a slight cut, but he still had it nicely combed in its side swept style. Adrien wore a white t-shirt and tan shorts and simple shoes. Nino wore a green shirt and black shorts with simple shoes.

Now Nathaniel… Wow. He'd clipped his bangs and set them just before his eyebrow, but kept his long hair, pulled into ponytail. He wore a Star Wars shirt and black shorts.

JJ lifted herself out of the pool.

Now it was their time to take in her appearance. Sure they had seen it, but not in a _bikini_. _Holy smokes._

Her body was amazing, and that was not an over exaggeration. Her bikini was teal and hardly covered her chest. Her chest was big, with beautiful hips and a nice waist, a bit chubby on the stomach but otherwise thin.

Tarek sucked in a breath and nearly fell into the pool.

"What?" JJ asked him.

"N-Nothing." He replied awkwardly, looking away. Alya looked in between them before leaning over to Adrien.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Adrien sighed a bit.

"Sadly, yes." He replied.

While the others got ready to jump in, Tarek lounged on a chair.

"Not going to swim?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm tired." He replied. "Go ahead." Alya looked at JJ, who was busy drying her hair, a smug look on her face. She kneeled by Tarek.

"So… Anything… You want to tell us, Tarek?" She asked. He blinked.

"What?"

"Anything… Specific? Like something that has happened at all?"

"Like…?"

"I don't know…" Alya smirked. "Something… Between two bodies… Intertwining…" He stared at her before his face lit up in red. JJ stiffened up, turning around, looking at him with a look that basically said 'Tell or die' so he shut his mouth.

"Nope. Don't know what you are talking about."

"You're seventeen, Tarek." Adrien said. "Have you lost it yet?" His eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about?" JJ cleared her throat.

"Actually, yes." JJ said, making their heads turn to her. "Both of us have lost it, same night, same time. Is that a problem?"

They stared at her with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide.

"I don't know why it seems like it's such a big shock. You knew we liked each other, and after one very nice and lovely night, we have started dating." JJ walked over, pulling down the collar of his shirt and exposing the bruises.

"There, there's the truth. Now shall we get to swimming?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	29. Chapter 29

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

JJ glared at Tarek's mother as she sat down in her seat, setting the folder down. Ebony glared back, just as coldly.

"You don't look like a lawyer." Ebony said.

"I'm not." JJ replied, adjusting her blazer and adjusting her position. "But trust me, I'm someone you don't want to cross." Ebony scoffed.

"Oh? The mayor's daughter?" JJ simply smiled.

"No, someone worse. Someone," her eyes flashed dangerously. "More powerful."

"How so?" Ebony leaned back and crossed her arms as much as her chains would allow. "Also, how's my son doing?"

"Better now that he's not in your custody." JJ replied. "He'll turn eighteen and will no longer be a minor. So when you get out, you won't have custody. How sad is that?" Ebony gritted her teeth. "Ooh, I hit a spot, didn't I?"

"You have no business in my life." JJ leaned close.

"I did once my family got custody." She said quietly. Leaning back, she opened the folder, pulling out pictures from his X-Rays and body from the incident. She put them in line and then intertwined her fingers, staring at her. Ebony stared at the photos.

"Look at them closely." JJ said lowly. "Look at them closely. Take them in. Take in what the physical trauma you put on him. Take in what your dirty, blood ridden hands did. You have put physical scars, emotional scars and mental scars. You had put the thought of worthlessness in his head. You made him feel sick and upset. You have made scars into his body that he cannot get rid of-"

"Stop!"

JJ slammed her hand on the table, making the guards slightly look at her in concern and Ebony jump.

"I will not stop until the pictures are burned into your mind. I will not stop until you claim you are guilty of your actions and know that you have harmed the only good you are ever going to get in your life!"

Ebony gritted her teeth.

"I have nothing to say to you." She hissed.

JJ gathered her photos and folder and started to head out.

"What is your name, brat?" JJ stopped, turning around enough to let her look into her eyes.

"JJ Nakamura, third heir to the throne of Japan's royal family."

* * *

"Adrien, what was so important that you had to pull me out of my meeting? It could've waited until din-" Gabriel froze.

Adaline turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Gabriel. I missed you." Gabriel dropped his bag and ran up to her, hugging her tightly and burying his face into her hair.

JJ smiled and pushed Adrien, who ran forward and into their outstretched hugs. She put her hands behind her back, watching with a smile as they hugged.

"You look… Professional." Tarek whispered to her as they stepped forward to say hello.

"I had a meeting with someone today." He raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Serious, I'll explain later." He slightly glared.

"I thought you were dead." Gabriel said.

"It's a long story." Adaline replied. "I'll explain everything at dinner."

"How did you come back?"

"JJ found me?" Adaline replied, ruffling JJ's hair.

"How?" Gabriel asked her.

"Contacts around the world. Newspaper articles, social media, blogs, linking things to her. Also it's my intelligence."

"You'd make a fine detective." Gabriel said.

"Thank you, sir." He hugged her, making everyone's eyes widen. She stiffened a bit. After he pulled away, her eyes flicked to his tie.

"Mr. Agreste, if you don't mind, would you please remove your necktie?"

His heart rate sped up.

"Excuse me?"

"Please remove your tie." She said a bit more firm this time. Gabriel slowly reached up, untying his necktie and pulling it off.

No sign of the moth brooch.

"JJ, what is this about?" Adrien asked.

"Nooroo." JJ said, staring directly into Gabriel's eyes.

At the saying of his name, the kwami appeared.

"Hello, Hawkmoth. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 _To Be Continued In Book Two..._


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they belong to Zagtoon._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Today three men were apprehended by the returned Analyzer. The three men were charged with murder, breaking and entering, robbery and kidnapping. They have been sentenced life in prison. We are glad and thankful to Analyzer for being here."

A woman stood and headed into the kitchen, putting her plate in the sink and turning on the water. She rinsed the plate and chopsticks and then put them in the dishwasher, shutting the door and turning it on. After she turned off the light in the kitchen she headed into her bedroom again, plopping down on her bed and picking up her phone.

The breaking news alert sounded on the TV.

"A new supervillain has appeared at the Kyoto National Museum. Three people are injured. Where is Analyzer?"

"Are we going?"

"Heh, of course we are."

Teal eyes shined as she hopped out of her window, the only light of the day was rising moon.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for Book Two!_


End file.
